¿Te conozco?
by Ms.Chateau
Summary: ¿Dónde quedó la dulce infancia? Bueno gente, esto es la adolescencia. Los amigos, el colegio, los vicios, el amor, las hormonas y un juego en el que no se debe perder. Ellos se conocen desde niños, pero aprenderán a disfrutar de sus cambios.
1. Hoy que te veo

**Aclaro, que los personajes de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, yo solo los uso para tejer una nueva historia.**

_Hola, eh decidido comenzar esta nueva historia pues porque la tengo escrita desde hace un tiempo y me pareció que debía compartirla. Este capitulo es un poco corto y más para presentar la situación de los personajes, que ya no se encuentran en su dulce infancia. Me gustaría muchísimo saber lo que opinan :3 _

_Sin más, espero la historia sea de su grado._**  
**

El instituto Seijo, promete ser la mejor de las preparatorias en el pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda. Siendo este un instituto privado, no era de extrañarse que los hijos de las más ricas familias asistieran a dicho internado. Sí, internado.

Se trata entonces, de un gran edificio central en el que se hallaban las aulas y oficinas, dos edificios laterales que eran los dormitorios –obviamente uno de chicas y el otro de chicos- una explanada con pasto, arbustos y jardines que bien podría recibir el nombre de 'bosque' de no ser por su reducida dimensión. En el centro de dicho _bosque_, se hallaba otro edificio con diversas tiendas y distracciones para entretenimiento del alumnado.

Un día antes del inicio del curso escolar, todos se hallaban terminando sus maletas, pasando el día con sus familiares y claro incluso, haciendo compras de último momento.

En esta situación se encontraban dos adolescentes, en uno de los probadores de las tantas tiendas del centro comercial.

Sentada y bastante fastidiada, una chica de cabello castaño recogido en una cebolla. ¿Hermosa? No claro que no, hermosa se quedaba corto. Alta, con un cuerpo que causaba tantas miradas como envidias. La chica tenía cierto encanto natural en sus movimientos que la hacían completamente grácil a la vista. Sus delicadas pero definidas facciones, le daban un aire de inocencia a su rostro, pero lo que más sobresalía eran sus hermosos ojos que llevaban el color del jade y completaban una sonrisa de millón de dólares. Y ella lo sabía.

La chica miraba su celular en busca de distracción, pues su prima llevaba ya bastante tiempo en el probador.

-Sakura… Saku… ¡Sakura!- giro su cabeza con rapidez al escuchar su nombre en un grito y sus ojos se dirigieron a su prima, quien se contoneaba frente a ella con un vestido azul -¿Y bien? ¿Azul turquesa o cielo? Aunque el rojo me gusta pero dicen que el rosa me va bien y…-

Señoras y señores, Tomoyo Daidouji. Alias la chica más vanidosa, femenina y elegante de Tomoeda. Algunos centímetros más baja que su prima, con un cuerpo que lucía delicado y tan femenino. Su larga cabellera negra resaltaba su hermosa piel pálida. Sus facciones tan delicadas y dignas de la realeza. Cada uno de sus movimientos eran absolutamente elegantes y coquetos. Poseía unos ojos amatistas que solo lograban cautivar a quien se atreviera a mirarlos directamente.

-Maldita sea Tomoyo, compra ambos y salgamos de aquí. Tengo hambre.- La amatista se encogió de hombros, pago ambos vestidos –uno rosa y uno azul- y salieron a la zona de comidas. Su prima estaba de malas y no sería ella quien se llevara la peor parte.

En el mismo centro comercial, pero a un piso de distancia, se encontraban dos jóvenes en la tienda de discos.

-No me jodas Shaoran, simplemente descarga la música de internet y déjate de tanto jodido Cd, estorban bastante…- Hablo uno de los chicos con un acento inglés. Alto, con un cuerpo delgado pero elegante y con la piel tan blanca que semejaba la nieve. Rasgos finos pero varoniles y unos hermosos ojos color zafiro, semejando el color de la noche, tras unas gafas circulares que le daban un aire intelectual. Todo esto complementado con un porte de caballero, tan elegante y Casanova. Claro, cuando se es inglés…

-Deja de joder Eriol y ve a ligar con la cajera. Desde que llegamos no deja de verme y no estoy de ánimos para nada _por hoy_…

-Para marica que saliste, en fin. ¡Como ordene el señor Li!- Y camino hacia la caja.

Li. Shaoran Li. Vaya si era sexy. Un poco más alto que su amigo, de piel un tanto trigueña, un cuerpo si bien no musculoso pero si marcado gracias al deporte. Un cabello color chocolate, grueso y con un perfecto desorden. Su rostro de facciones rectas y masculinas, y sus ojos de color semejante al ámbar le daban un toque de arrogancia, lo cual lo hacía el sueño de cualquier chica. Claro que eso él lo sabía, y no tenía reparos en ser todo un encanto cuando se lo proponía.

Tomo tres discos, se acerco a la caja –donde Eriol se encontraba bastante entretenido con la cajera- pagó y se llevo consigo a su amigo.

-No te la pensaste dos veces eh, si serás cabrón Eriol- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que te digo, no es educado dejar a las chicas sin un sueño como yo por las noches…- le respondió, haciendo una ademan de sufrir.

-Jaja claro 'Lord Hiragizawa' deja de cabrearme y vamos a comer de una buena vez.-

Y ambos se dirigieron al área de comidas, bromeando y por supuesto, mirando a cuanta chica se les atravesaba.

Sakura P.O.V.

Maldita sea, ¿es que nadie podía ver lo cabreada que estaba? Es decir, el día de hoy yo no había tenido intenciones de salir de mi cama, pero no contaba con mi _querida_ prima jodiendo por teléfono para salir de compras.

La chica lo tenía absolutamente todo y aun así salimos de las tiendas con cinco bolsas… bueno, ese era su problema. Dinero lo tenía, lástima que no pudiera comprar más neuronas…

-¡Listo Saku! lamento haber tardado tanto, pero es que deberías haber visto al chico de la caja… era un sueño, aunque no le vendría mal un corte…- Yo solo asentí mientras tomaba un porción de pizza.

Ahí estaba. Realmente quiero a mi prima, crecimos juntas y por eso no me explico en qué momento se convirtió a esto. Siempre hemos estado juntas en todo y aproximadamente durante segundo año de secundaria fue cuando se dio cuenta de que los chicos, bueno, no eran tan _desagradables_ como creíamos hasta ese momento. Sip, mi prima se volvió toda una zorra. De ahí tanto encanto, faldas y maquillaje. No es que yo sea un pan de dios, pero tampoco es como si fuera por la vida ligando con cualquier idiota. Tengo mis reglas saben…

-Pero mira quienes vienen ahí…- voltee hacia donde Tomoyo apuntaba, su tono me había llamado la atención.

Mierda. Justo hoy que no estoy de humor, me vengo a topar con el idiota más grande de Tomoeda.

-Señoritas, ¿les molesta compartir la mesa? Miren que la compañía no será mala…- bueno, Eriol no era el problema. De hecho el me agradaba bastante. Claro, alguien debe agradarte después de todo si compartiste algunos de los mejores besos de tu vida con él…

-Jaja encantador Eriol, simplemente encantador… deja de joder y siéntense ¿quieres?- Mi prima me quito las palabras de la boca.

-¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado, _linda_?-

Ahí estaba, el gran Shaoran Li señoras y señores.

Ok, si era bastante atractivo, pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota ni el hecho de que lo odiara desde que llego a mi vida en la primaria. ¿Por qué? Bueno, ni yo lo sabía bien, pero el hecho de que en un principio yo fuera amable con él y todo para que simplemente me mandara a la mierda, era algo. Me cabreaba que hubiera sido el único que no cayera ante mis encantos, _aun_…

-Por supuesto que no mi _querido Xiao Lang_- respondí, extendiendo una de mis mejores sonrisas mientras lo veía fruncir el ceño. Le enojada que pronunciara de esa forma su nombre.

-Gracias, _mi cerecito_- no supe que tanto fruncí mi ceño. ¿Cerecito? Vaya, sí que me cabreaba aquel estúpido sobrenombre que usaba conmigo.

-Vamos Shao, deja a Sakura en paz. Deberían madurar de una buena vez y ser más, no sé… _íntimos_- Y ahí estaba mi prima con sus estúpidos comentarios. Ella intercambio saliva con el idiota de Li hace algunos meses y de un día a otro me decía que no era tan malo y que debería _conocerlo_ mejor.

-Qué más quisiera, pero esta muñequita simplemente no se resiste al gran Li- se encogió de hombres y dio una mordida a su emparedado.

Vaya idiota.

-Quien sabe Shao, tal vez este año sea _diferente_- dije, de la forma más provocadora que pude y dirigiéndole mi mas encantadora mirada. Después de ver su arrogante expresión, di un sorbo al refresco y continúe con mi comida.

Jaja, diferente. Sí, claro…

Shaoran P.O.V.

Estúpida chiquilla. ¿Quién rayos se creía Sakura Kinomoto?

Desde que llegue a Tomoeda me tope con ella y me encontré odiándola desde entonces. Aun recuerdo cuando se acerco a mí el primer día, con su _inocente_ sonrisa, ofreciéndome su _amistad_ porque me veía muy solo… vaya una zorra. Realmente me desagradaba la forma en que usaba sus encantos para ir por ahí consiguiendo lo que quería. Si, la chica estaba bastante bien, pero eso no le quitaba lo egocéntrica, vanidosa y zorra.

¿Qué le costaba ser un poco más como su prima?. Tomoyo, vaya que si me agradaba. Pero ese fue un episodio ya cerrado, la chica me dejo de interesar cuando me di cuenta de que no habría más futuro a su lado que compras, besos y manoseos…

Seguimos comiendo, natural. Eriol –mi amigo de toda la vida- seguía en sus intentos con Tomoyo… esos dos eran bastante parecidos, realmente se me hacia raro que no formalizaran nada _aun_… nunca había pasado de su relación de amigovios, aunque eso parecía bastarle a ambos.

-Y dime _Xiao_,- me dijo la estúpida, ah como le gusta joderme- ¿será que este año tendremos la desdicha de no verte más? Digo, no te vendría mal volver a tu país natal…-

Jaja, vaya chica. La verdad no veía nada cerca el día de mi regreso. A mi madre le importaba muy poco lo que hiciera de aquí a los 23 años –cuando tomara el poder de las empresas Li- y solo se encargaba de mandarme mis jugosas mensualidades. La vida aquí me gustaba demasiado y además, no pensaba darle el gusto a esa estúpida mocosa.

-Puedes dormir tranquila _querida_, que yo me quedo en Tomoeda por un muy largo tiempo. Y aun más en el instituto, así que mejor nos vamos conociendo más _mi cerezo_…-

Y ahí estaba, su ceño fruncido. Al menos algo hice bien hoy.

Esa era mi relación con Sakura, siempre con esas falsas mascaras de cordialidad por parte de ambos, aunque sabíamos perfectamente bien a quien teníamos enfrente. ¿Qué si eso iba a cambiar? Jaja, claro. El día en que yo acceda a cortar mi encantador cabello, Sakura y yo nos llevaremos bien.


	2. Hoy que te veo 2

Tomoyo P.O.V

-¿Y qué más podría pedir? Estas a mi lado, no necesito algo más.

Sentí mis piernas temblar y mi rostro comenzó a hervir cuando sentí su proximidad. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y la luz de la luna de daba un aire tan galante.

-Escucha, yo necesito que dejes en claro lo que sientes. No pienso seguir así…

Se acerco aun más, podía sentir su respiración en mi sonrojada mejilla.

-Te amo Tomoyo, desde siempre - deje de respirar- Mi hermosa joya, compartiré mis días solo contigo si tan solo así lo deseas. Sabes que soy desde siempre tuyo…

¿Podía lucir más encantador? Deje de sentir mi corazón al escucharlo decir esas perfectas palabras que había esperado desde el día en que lo conocí.

Nos acercamos aun más.

-Oh Eriol, yo…

BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP BIIP

-¡Pero que mier…!

¿Luz? Oh mierda, de nuevo todo fue un jodido sueño. Uno bastante cursi, para mi gusto…

Un profundo suspiro salió de mis labios. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido ya ese sueño? Si bien el escenario no era siempre el mismo, pero sus palabras siempre eran las mismas. Las que quería escuchar.

Ok. Estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiragizawa ¿y qué? Después de todo, él era el único chico digno del amor de Tomoyo Daidouji. Desde que ingreso a nuestra primaria me había fascinado con su porte de caballero, su encantador acento inglés, sus perfectos modales y por supuesto sus hermosos ojos.

Claro que eso fue cuando niña, pues ahora veía en él mucho más de lo que mis ojos veían en ese entonces. El ah sido el chico con el que más… ehm… _intimidad_ eh compartido. Bueno, bastante diría yo. Con el he aprendido más que con cualquiera, pero nunca habíamos llegado a ser más que eso. Amigos. Y no sería yo misma quien destruyera esos furtivos encuentros para mi ensoñación, no señor.

Me levante y fui directo a tomar una rápida ducha, ya que había perdido un buen rato por estar en mis tontas ideas matutinas.

Salí y me dispuse a elegir mi atuendo. Vemos, hoy era el ingreso al instituto. Por ser un internado, ingresábamos una semana antes que en las escuelas normales, para acomodarnos en las habitaciones y adaptarnos un poco más a lo que sería nuestro nuevo hogar por el siguiente año. O hasta las vacaciones al menos. Claro que yo ya estaba bastante familiarizada, después de todo ingresaba al segundo año de preparatoria junto con mi prima.

Sakura. Vaya si esa chica era un diablo. Conozco a mi prima desde prácticamente toda la vida, y siempre hemos sido muy unidas. Desde los juegos de niñas hasta momentos más duros, como la muerte de su padre y todos estos cambios que la vida nos ofrece con la trampa llamada _adolescencia_.

Si bien mi prima era un encanto, ella se aprovechaba de ello. No me di cuenta desde cuando comenzó a ser así. Poniendo esa cara de inocente para convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea, lo cual era extraño considerando que de niña solía ser bastante ingenua y distraída…

Short. Si, un short estará bien. Elegí uno color azul marino y una playera de manga larga a rayas blancas y azules. Zapatos bajos y listo. Pase a peinar mi largo cabello y a aplicar algo de maquillaje.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, eres un encanto con pies- Le sonreí a la chica del espejo.

Salí de mi habitación y ya estaba el auto esperándome con mi equipaje listo. No desayune, pues por andar ahí divagando se me había hecho algo tarde y aun debía pasar por Sakura para llegar juntas a la escuela. Aunque dudo mucho que este lista a tiempo. Si algo seguía siendo igual, era su falta de puntualidad.

Como sea, será mejor comenzar bien el año ¿no? Al fin y al cado, la preparatoria solía ser _bastante_ _divertida_…

Eriol P.O.V.

-Marica… hey…. Eriol…

Sentí algo picar mi estomago… joder, déjenme que tengo sueño…

-¡Eriol, eh tirado tu iPod por el inodoro!

¡¿QUÉ?

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?

Me levante de la cama como pude –o eso creí- y al enredarme con las sabanas caí al suelo. Me quede un momento ahí hasta que fui consciente de las risas a mis espaldas…

-Jajajaja, vaya marica… anda Eriol, que Wei nos llevará al instituto en media hora, así que date prisa viejo

-Puto…- alcancé a mascullar mientras me levantaba.

-Vamos _amor_, o llegaremos tarde a la recepción y no podremos elegir un buen cuarto…

Le lancé lo más cercano a mí, una almohada creo. Por lo visto no atine pues Shaoran salió de mi cuarto entre carcajadas.

Mierda, tenía razón. Me levante sobando aun el brazo obre el cual había caído y me di una ducha fugaz. Mierda, había olvidado poner el despertador…

Salí rápido y atine a vestirme. Jeans rectos, completamente negros –como de costumbre- una playera color gris, sin estampados ridículos ni nada de eso, pero que yo sabía que me quedaba bastante bien. Una chaqueta negra y listo, hola señor atractivo.

Sip, ese era yo. Debo admitir que no está bien hacer uso de mi encanto ingles con las chicas, pero que podía hacer… yo no elegí nacer tan irresistible. Sabía que tenía a medio colegio –si no es que a más- a mis pies, y no pensaba dejar a todas esas cicas lindas sin por lo menos haber tenido una probadita de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Siempre era lo mismo. Una semana, dos a lo mucho con una chica y luego las botaba. No era como que a ellas les importara mucho, y yo lo sabía. La única con la que había sido distinto era con Tomoyo. Mi dulce Tomoyo. Esa chica era con quien había tenido mis _muchas_ primeras veces… jaja no piensen mal, me refiero a ya saben, todas mis primeras experiencias: fiestas, alcohol, vicios, besos, algunas caricias no tan inocentes, entre otras muchas cosas. Tomoyo había sido la primera chica a la que había visto con _otros_ ojos.

Me gustaba. Y mucho. Pero aun no estaba dispuesto a dejar mi soltería y al parecer ella tampoco, así que estábamos bastante bien.

Cuando baje, Shaoran bebía leche del envase y miraba la tele despreocupado. Una canal de música, claro. El y su maldita obsesión por la música. Fui a la cocina y no hice más que tomar una manzana por desayuno.

Vivir con Shaoran resultaba bastante, _interesante_. Al no tener familia aquí ninguno de los dos, decidimos compartir un departamento, claro que solo durante las vacaciones, mientras no estábamos en la escuela. El chico era bastante singular.

Muy popular entre las chicas –obvio igual a mi- bastante gruñón, un ego tan grande que no tengo idea de cómo cabe en el, demasiado competitivo y un cabrón por excelencia.

Si, el era un poco más _selectivo_ en cuanto a chicas se refiere, pero era todo un hijo de puta cuando quería conseguir algo, o a _alguien_…

-Vamos Eriol, deja de mirarme como un marica y vámonos. No quiero llegar y que ya no haya habitaciones disponibles.

-Oh Shao, yo sé que no quieres dejar de compartir conmigo _bebé_, pero tranquilo que nadie nos separará- le dije, lanzando besitos al aire.

-Vaya marica que saliste, pero así me encantas- respondió, con una mueca tan gay.

-Jaja vaya joda, vamos que se hace tarde

Ese era mi mejor amigo. Esa era nuestra amistad. Llena de lealtad, sarcasmo, bromas -a veces un tanto pesadas- y conociéndonos desde prácticamente toda la vida.

Salimos de la casa y efectivamente, Wei ya nos estaba esperando con el auto para meter el equipaje.

Sin duda alguna, este año prometía ser bastante… _interesante._


	3. El instituto

**Los personajes de SCC siguen sin ser míos, pertenecen a la CLAMP. **

**Yo solo los uso porque son muy sexys.**

_Hola, como se habrán dado cuenta los capítulos anteriores fueron una introducción a las nuevas personalidades de nuestros protagonistas. Les agradezco mucho mucho mucho mucho muuuchoo a los que han dado Fav, Follow y sus hermosísimos Reviews (: Les agradecería seguir dando su opinión. Ah y debo aclarar que las actualizaciones serán bastante rápidas, pues aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones. Sin más, otro capítulo._

Las grandes rejas de la entrada del instituto se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Se podían ver lujosos autos entrar y salir, dejando a los jóvenes con sus pesados equipajes dentro de la escuela.

No tardo mucho en aparecer una de las más lujosas limosinas en la entrada. Nadie se inmuto al verla, pues sabían muy bien quienes viajaba en ella.

El mayordomo bajo para abrir la puerta del auto y de este bajaron dos chicas.

La castaña bajó primero, llevaba puesto un pantalón entubado color negro y una playera sin mangas, blanca al igual que sus tenis. Su largo cabello en capas iba suelto y algo despeinado, pero eso la hacía ver fresca y tentadora. Lentes obscuros y su linda sonrisa. ¿Podía pedir más?

Seguida de ella bajo la amatista. Su short azul marino y playera a rayas hacían juego, zapatos bajos y su hermoso cabello suelto. Se veía tan femenina y casual, daba la impresión de haber salido de una revista.

Ambas tomaron su equipaje y caminaron hacia las oficinas, en donde debían registrarse y sacar habitación.

Justo cuando estaban por entrar al edificio, se toparon con Rika Sasaki y Chiharu Mihara, que por lo visto ya habían sacado habitación…

-Hola chicas- saludo Rika.

La chica no era tan alta como sus amigas, pero su tamaño y cuerpo –que aun no tenía tanta forma- le daban un aire bastante inocente. Su ondulado cabello caía en varias capas y se maquillaba de tal forma que sus ojos lucían grandes y provocadores. Vestía una falda color rosa, una blusa blanca y sandalias…

-Hola chicas- respondieron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

-Será mejor que se den prisa, el segundo piso está a punto de llenarse y si no se apresuran les tocara una de las peores habitaciones…- hablo Chiharu.

Vaya si había crecido. Ahora llevaba el cabello suelto, pero corto, arriba de los hombros. Tenía más o menos la altura de Tomoyo y un cuerpo bastante bien dado. Vestía unos jeans entubados, una playera strapless negra y zapatillas del mismo color.

-¿En serio? Joder, ni pensar que nos toque un cuarto lejos de las escaleras. O peor aún, al lado de la prefecta ¿Cómo pretenden que lleguen mis _invitados_?- dijo Tomoyo, cruzando los brazos.

-Jaja, pero si no cambias Tomoyo. Vamos, apresúrense. Nos vemos más tarde en _la_ _ABK_, ¿sí?- dijo Rika, extendiendo una malévola sonrisa.

-Ok.- se limito a responde Sakura, antes de arrastrar a su prima hacía el edificio no tenía ganas de pelear por una buena habitación.

Sakura P.O.V.

Tuve que arrastrar a Tomoyo dentro del edificio, no pensaba quedarme ahí platicando mientras las mejores habitaciones eran repartidas.

Llegamos con la orientadora. No le calculaba más de 23 años. La muy perra nos había barrido completamente con la mirada antes de su patética presentación…

-Mucho gusto, soy Yoko Tadeshi. Estoy a cargo de la prefectura en su dormitorio este año, así que más vale que se comporten. No soy muy tolerante.- dijo, mientras acomodaba hacia un lado su asqueroso y teñido cabello rubio.

-Buen día señorita Tadeshi. Kinomoto Sakura y Daidouji Tomoyo.- le dije con mi voz más dulce. Hey, no me convenía que la _perra_ de la prefecta me trajera en joda, así que le di mi mejor sonrisa.

Mi prima solo atino a sonreír adorablemente.

-Muy bien señoritas. Kinomoto, Daidouji, tienen la habitación 11-B…

11-B. El numero era la habitación y la letra el piso. Recordé entonces que las escaleras se hallaban entre los 10 y 11. Perfecto.

-Muchas gracias.- extendí aun más mi sonrisa, complacida con la habitación.

-Que tenga un buen día señorita Tadeshi.- le dijo Tomoyo, mientras recibía las llaves de la habitación y el cuadernillo de instrucciones.

Fuimos por nuestro equipaje y echamos a andar hacia la habitación.

Perfecta. Si bien hubiera preferido una en el primer piso, la que nos habían dado tenía una buena localización: lejos de la habitación de la prefecta y cerca de las escaleras. Así sería más fácil salir o _dejar que alguien entrara_…

En fin, llegamos a la habitación. No era la gran cosa. Tenía un pequeñísimo recibidor, seguido de algo que podría ser nombrado una 'sala' con un sillón y algunos muebles. A los costados las habitaciones y un cuarto de baño. Era algo así como un muy reducido departamento, pero no estaba tan mal. Todo con un ostentoso papel tapiz color crema. Después de todo, este era un instituto privado…

Me dirigí a una de las habitaciones mientras Tomoyo inspeccionaba que no hubiera ratas asesinas o cucarachas mutantes, que sé yo. Elegí a habitación con ventana, me tire en la cama y solté un pesado suspiro antes de comenzar a desempacar.

Shaoran P.O.V.

Mierda. Ya íbamos bastante tarde y por lo visto muchas de las habitaciones ya habían sido entregadas, pues el idiota de Takashi no había dudado en venir a presumirnos su perfecta 21-A. Alejada de prefectura, en el primer piso, a un lado de las escaleras laterales…

-Vamos Shaoran, nos tocará _convencer_ a la _mami orientadora_…- me dijo Eriol. Solo entonces repare en la mujer del escritorio.

No le calculaba más de 22, tenía facciones de mujer inocentona –entiéndase colegiala porno- y un cabello rubio con el que jugaba mientras leía unas hojas, las piernas cruzadas bajo una corta falda… vaya si estaba buena.

-Disculpe señorita- dijo Eriol, con su estúpido y 'seductor' acento -¿Es usted quien nos asignara habitación?

-Por supuesto jóvenes, mi nombre es Yoko Tadeshi, prefecta del dormitorio femenino. ¿Apellidos?

-Li Shaoran y Hiragizawa Eriol- dije con la voz más suave y ronca que tenía en el arsenal. Necesitaba una buena habitación.

La mujer se volteo a leer unas hojas.

-Veamos, solo quedan 6 habitaciones disponibles. Creo que les daré la 6-D…

Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda.

-Oh, ¿no será posible que nos de otra? A veces sufro de dolor en mis rodillas, ya sabe, por el deporte y no me será tan fácil subir tantos pisos…- dijo Eriol con cara de perrito. Vaya marica.

Nos miro con cara dudosa, ya casi la teníamos…

.Pues no estoy segura…

-Por favor señorita Tadeshi, se lo agradeceríamos mucho.- le dije, regalándole una mirada intensa o algo así…

-Pues…

-Venga, creo que sabremos cómo _arreglarlo_…- solté de una forma bastante sugestiva.

Después de todo esa tipa tenía cara de puta, ¿Qué más daba?

-¡¿Cómo dice joven Li?- me respondió 'escandalizada' pero con un intenso sonrojo. Tal vez no era _tan _puta después de todo…

-Eh yo…

Eriol solo atino a darse un manotazo en la frente, mientras la puta nos sentenciaba…

-Bueno jóvenes, espero que les complazca el cambio de habitación. _Disfrútenla_…

Me extendió las llaves y el instructivo con una sonrisa, a la cual yo correspondí victorioso. Claro, sonreí hasta que vi el número en el llavero: 2-E. Salí furioso, sin voltear a ver de nuevo a la puta o a mí amigo.

-¡Vaya mierda!- solté ya estando afuera del edificio.

¿2-E? ¿Era acaso una jodida broma? Esa estúpida habitación estaba justo a un lado de la del prefecto, a millas de la escalera y en el último puto piso.

-La has cagado pero si bonito Shaoran- me dijo Eriol con una mirada rencorosa. ¿Era mi culpa la cara de puta que tenía esa _'orientadora'_?

-Deja de joder Eriol, nos ah tocado la más asquerosa habitación…

-Ni hablar. Ya veremos si logramos convencer al Sr. Asano de que nos la cambie…

El Sr. Asano era el director del instituto. El padre de Eriol solía dar generosas donaciones a la escuela cada año, así que pensé que sería posible que nos cambiaran…

-Ya veremos _amorcito_, ahora apúrate y vamos a nuestro nidito de amor ¿quieres?- le dije, para que se le bajara un poco el mal humor después de mi metida de pata…

-No será tan fácil Xiao Lang. Mejor anda a cargar mi maleta o te dejo durmiendo afuera, _cielito._

Genial, ahora yo tenía la culpa. Qué más da, ya veremos cómo se soluciona lo de la asquerosa habitación…

Tomoyo P.O.V.

Tras haber arreglado un poco mis cosas –obviamente no todas, pues llevaba bastante ropa a pesar de que usáramos uniforme- me lego un mensaje de Chiharu, alias _la zorra Mihara_, diciendo que nos vería en _la ABK_ en 10 minutos.

_La ABK_. Era una parte de la sección del bosque en la que se hallaba un enorme árbol. Ahí solíamos juntarnos todas desde que llegamos aquí. Descubrimos que en aquel lugar se ocultaba el olor a cigarro y ehm _otras_ cosas, y casi no había gente rondando, por ello que nos gustara el lugar.

Salí de mi cuarto para avisar a Sakura, la cual dormía sobre un montón de ropa sin arreglar aun. Genial.

-Saku…- comencé a llamarla. No era bueno despertarla bruscamente, se ponía de un humor…

-Sakura, hay que ir a ver a las chicas- le pique el estomago y ella soltó algunas risitas.

-¡Basta Yue! Jaja, ahí no…

…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- no pude contener las carcajadas, y estas lograron despertarla. Por dios, había hablado dormida, y había mencionado a YUE.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ…?

-Jajaja joder Sakura, con que te gusta Yue eh…

Mi prima se tallo los ojos y al darse cuenta de su _confesión_, su cara adquirió un color rojo muy lindo y solo tino a soltar una risita tonta.

-Cállate Tomoyo, no sé de que hablas…- me dijo, mientras se levantaba y se acomodaba un poco el cabello.

-Ajá si, oye mejor arréglate un poco, las chicas nos esperan en la ABK…

-Ok.- respondió, y se encamino al cuarto de baño.

-Tal vez tengamos suerte y nos topemos con tu _amorcito_…- alcance a gritar, mientras me ponía un poco de brillo labial frente al espejo.

-Deja de joder Tomoyo. Y si así fuera ¿qué?

Yue Tsukishiro. Un pastelillo _tan delicioso_… era un chico de último año, alto y de complexión atlética. Tenía un peculiar cabello de color plateado cenizo y hermosos ojos gris. El chico era todo un dios, pero hablar con él era simplemente imposible. Era bastante creído. Claro que a mi prima siempre le habían gustado los retos…

-Ok ok, es tu problema Sakurita. Serás mi heroína si logras sacar aunque sea una sonrisa de esos perfectos labios…

-Oh querida, tendré _mucho más_ que una simple sonrisa de esos perfectos labios.- me respondió. Y por su tono de voz, no me quedo duda de que así seria…

Sakura P.O.V.

Nos encaminamos a la ABK, saludando a cuantas personas se nos atravesaban en el camino, claro. Éramos bastante populares en el colegio. Yo nunca era grosera con nadie, después de todo, nunca se sabe cuando necesitaras de alguien…

-Ahí están, vamos Saku- me dijo Tomoyo mientras se adelantaba para saludar a nuestras amigas.

Mis amigas. Estaban Rika y Chiharu, a quienes conocía desde siempre. Rika era la más inocentona del grupo, aunque yo sabía muy bien que era solo una máscara de niña buena. Chiharu, bueno ella sí que lucía como toda una mujerzuela, aunque era bien sabido que tenía cierta _exclusividad_ en cuanto a chicos… Sora era la otra del grupo. Ella tenía un largo cabello lacio de color rubio quemado y ojos color miel. Era una chica encantadora, bastante bonita y su fuerte era conseguirnos los vicios –su primo tenía una licorería- ya que obviamente todas éramos menores de edad.

Me sorprendió encontrar en el grupo a otra chica sentada. Tenía un cabello color rojo encendido bastante largo y rizado, ojos color verde –aunque diferentes a los míos- un buen cuerpo y una piel blanca, pero no tanto como la de mi prima.

Y una pinta de zorra…

-¡Hola chicas!- saludo Tomoyo.

-¡Hola!- respondieron todas al unisonó.

-Y bien, ¿a quién tenemos aquí…?- pregunte, mientras me sentaba en el pasto y miraba a la chica nueva. No me daba buena espina…

-Oh cierto, chicas ella es Akane Kimura. Es prima de Takashi Yamasaki, –genial, Chiharu estaba loca por él- así que ah quedado compartiendo habitación con Sora. Ingresará a tercer año…- nos explico la misma Chiharu, ya veo por qué tan amable…

-Hola, espero podamos ser buenas amigas.- dijo la chica, dirigiéndome una mirada inocentona y una sonrisa barata. No me agrada.

-Lo mismo digo.- le respondí, mientras le regalaba una de mis más amables sonrisas.

-Bueno linda, espero que nos seas una novatita… aquí las cosas llevan cierto, _ritmo_…- le dijo Tomoyo a la chica, mientras se acomodaba en el pasto.

-Oh vaya, pueden estar tranquilas. Esa más, creo que puedo darles un pequeño… _obsequio_- dijo, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso.

Todas la observamos mientras extendía una bolsita de plástico y la dejaba sobre el pasto, en medio de todas. Chiharu la tomo y la abrió para ver su contenido, mientras Rika se le acerco para hacer lo mismo.

-Vaya vaya, creo que quiero ser tu mejor amiga Akane…- dijo Rika en tono burlón mientras extendía una sonrisa.

Le quite la bolsa y vi su contenido.

Cocaína. Alias, _la gloria_.

Tal vez después de todo esa zorrita no sea _tan_ mala…

-Pues bienvenida Akane, ya verás que te diviertes mucho aquí.- le dije, sonriendo.

Vaya si este año prometía ser… _interesante._


	4. Hay que convivir

**Los personajes no son ni serán nunca míos, pertenecen a la CLAMP, así que dejare de estarlo recordando porque me deprime.**

_Hey, me alegra que les este gustando la historia. Tengo planeado terminarla en máximo 3 semanas, con aproximadamente 13 capítulos o algo así. Llevo prisa porque ya casi entro a la escuela y eso me da menos tiempo jeje. Gracias por sus Reviews, son muy muuy importantes (: En fin, este Cap. está un tanto más subido de tono jaja…_

Eriol P.O.V.

Genial.

Después de la cagada de Shaoran con la _mami orientadora_, nos dirigimos a la asquerosa habitación y nos encontramos con que era tan mala como pensábamos…

Estaba en el último piso, junto a la habitación del prefecto, bastante alejado de las escaleras y con una estúpida lámpara apuntando justo a la puerta…

Mierda, sí que sería difícil escapar de vez en cuando.

-Vamos Shaoran, vayamos a ver a los chicos. Ya después acomodamos tanta mierda.- Mi amigo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento. Había tenido que cargar todo el equipaje hasta aquí…

Cuando íbamos bajando llego un mensaje a mi celular.

"_Estamos donde las chicas, alcáncenos ahí :P" _Takashi.

_Donde las chicas_. Claro que sabia donde era, lo que no me explicaba era que hacían ellos ahí. Es decir, fuera de que Takashi moría por las flacuchas piernas de Chiharu, no había mayores motivos…

En fin.

-Hay Shaoran- llame su atención, pues iba 'tirando rostro' y saludando a algunas chicas –Takashi me mando un mensaje. Los veremos en donde las chicas…

-¿Enserio? ¿Y por qué ahí?

-En realidad no lo sé- dije, encogiéndome de hombros –pero vamos, yo sé que tienes ganas de ver a tu _cerecito_…

Me burle del estúpido sobrenombre que mi amigo utilizaba para joder a Sakura. Aun no lograba comprender que tenía en contra de la chica…

-Jaja claro. Esa chica es simplemente el diablo Eriol, no sé cómo pudiste tener algo con ella…

-Oh vamos Shaoran, sabes que Sakura tiene lo suyo…

¡Y vaya que si lo tiene! La chica era simplemente irresistible.

-Me da igual.- Respondió.

En realidad, ellos eran muy parecidos, solo faltaba que se dieran cuenta de ello…

Shaoran P.O.V.

Después de que mi amigo dejara sus estúpidos comentarios sobre Sakura, seguimos caminando en silencio hacia el lugar.

Hubiera preferido ir al nuestro, justo detrás del edificio central. ¿Qué si era estúpido juntarnos justo detrás de las oficinas? Para nada. Nunca había nadie rondando por ahí, así que se podía estar bastante a gusto…

En fin, nos acercamos y pude ver a mis amigos y las chicas.

Mis amigos. Takashi Yamazaki, al cual conocía desde que llegue aquí, me agradaba por ser tan ocurrente. Claro que había dejado a un lado las mentiras infantiles y le resultaba muy fácil engatusar a la chicas para obtener cosas de ellas e incluso el lograba conseguirnos los vicios. Era muy bueno mintiendo. Debo admitir que también era él quien nos solía convencer de hacer alguna que otra estupidez…

También estaban Yue Tsukishiro y Kei Sorata. Ambos de tercer año.

Con Yue era algo parecido a Yamazaki, pues era hermano menor de Yukito Tsukishiro –un amigo de la infancia- y había llegado en 5to año de primaria, poco después de mi. El chico tenía un carácter bastante difícil, pero después de pasar por la barrera de hielo, era bastante agradable.

A Kei lo conocíamos apenas de un año para acá, en el ingreso a la preparatoria. Un poco más alto que yo, de cabello rubio y ojos color azul cielo. Bastante popular entre las chicas. Un chico bastante agradable y fácil de tratar.

-Hola chicos, señoritas…- saludos Eriol mientras tomaba asiento junto a Tomoyo y se unía a la plática. Vaya marica.

Yo me quede un momento de pie, observando sin mayor interés, hasta que mi vista reparo en una chica pelirroja.

-¿Qué no te sientas Shao?- escuche a Tomoyo llamarme, así que tome asiento sin despegar la vista de los ojos verdes de esa pelirroja. Vaya si era guapa…

-Ya que muestras tanto interés en mi prima, tendré que presentarlos…- dijo el idiota de Takashi. Un momento, ¿prima?- Shaoran, Eriol, esta es mi prima Akane Kimura, ingresara a tercer año con Yue y Kei…

-Hola chicos- saludos la chica, sin despegarme la mirada y mostrando una sonrisa bastante coqueta.

Hay que admitirlo: tenía una pinta de tan zorra, pero le quedaba bien…

-Con que Akane eh, es un placer hermosa- le dije mientras sonreía de forma torcida y le giñaba el ojo. Ella solo respondió con una coqueta sonrisa del lado, sin dejar de verme.

La chica me había gustado bastante y sería mejor que se fuera dando cuenta de quién era el gran Shaoran Li.

Después de mi intercambio de miradas con ese ángel, gire mi vista para ver el panorama. Ahí estaban Eriol y Tomoyo, bastante entretenidos intercambiando baba. Supongo que después de todo si se extrañaron durante las vacaciones… después estaban Takashi y Kei hablando con Chiharu y Rika. Más le vale al marica de Takashi tirarse de una buena vez por todas a Chiharu, esa chica le gusta desde que usaban pañales. Y a mi lado se encontraban la estúpida de Kinomoto hablando con Yue y….

Un momento.

¡¿Sakura hablando con Yue?

Me quede unos momentos observándolos mientras asimilaba la escena. No es que me importara, simplemente era bastante extraño ver a Yue charlando tan a gusto con… bueno, con cualquier persona.

No me quedaba duda de que Sakura era el mismísimo diablo. Ya me encargaría yo después de prevenir a mi amigo…

-Oye guapo- sentí una voz justo detrás de mi oído -¿te importaría mostrarme el lugar?

Por estar entretenido viendo a mi amigo con Sakura no me había dado cuenta del ángel pelirrojo a mis espaldas. Tenía una voz tan suave y seductora…

-Claro que no preciosa, vamos.

Le dije, mientras me levantaba y la tomaba de la mano.

-Ya volvemos…- dije antes de irnos.

Aunque dudo que alguien fuera a notar nuestra ausencia.

Sakura P.O.V.

No dude ni un segundo en acercarme a mi objetivo cuando tuve oportunidad.

Yue se veía tan guapo con su pantalón negro y abrigo obscuro. ÉL solía vestir únicamente con colores en tonos obscuros y eso solo lograba resaltar el extraño color de su cabello y sus hermosos ojos gris.

-Ya volvemos…- escuche una voz, y solo observe mientras el idiota de Li se iba con la zorrita de Akane.

No es como si me importara, pero su juego de miraditas no había pasado desapercibido por nadie. Vaya si esa tipa era una zorra y Li un cualquiera. Bueno, le tenía algo de lastima a la chica, no tiene idea del tipo de cabrón que era Shaoran Li, ya después la pondría al tanto…

-¿Entonces…?

Salí de mis pensamientos y dirigí la mirada a mi paraíso personal, digo, mi acompañante.

-¿Entonces qué?- obviamente recordaba su propuesta, pero me gustaba hacerlo sufrir repitiéndola…

-Te decía pequeña que si te gustaría acompañarme a mi habitación para, pues… ayudarme a _desempaca_r un poco…

Jaja claaro, _desempacar_. Estuve tentada a decirle que si, entrar de una buena vez a su habitación y quitarme las ganas que tenía de Yue Tsukishiro. Pero eso solo me haría ver muy fácil y Sakura Kinomoto no es ninguna fácil…

-Oh querido, disculpa pero creo que será mejor otro día. Tengo mi propio desastre de habitación, tu sabes…- le guiñe el ojo –pero podríamos vernos para comer mañana no? Claro, si no tienes planes…

-Humm, pues tendré que ver…- intento hacerse el desinteresado, pero a leguas se veía que moría de ganas –tendrás que darme tu numero para llamarte o algo…

Bingo. Lo tenía donde quería.

-Por supuesto, Yue…

Saqué una pluma negra de mi bolso y tome su pálido brazo. Lo levante y en la parte interior, muy cerca de la muñeca, comencé a anotar mi número telefónico. Lo anote de forma suave, mientras mi mano libre jugaba con sus dedos. Al finalizar, deposite un suave beso en su muñeca, justo al lado de donde había escrito y gracias a mi labial –uno color rosa claro- quedo un beso estampado.

Para cuando había terminado mi ritual, las mejillas de mi acompañante ardían. Se veía tan lindo mientras miraba en otra dirección, simulando desinterés.

-Linda letra…- me dijo cuando libere su brazo y le extendía una picara sonrisa –es mi turno…

Me quito la pluma, tomo mi mano y en la palma comenzó a trazar figurillas con la punta de su dedo índice, causándome cosquillas y otras sensaciones… tras marcar un camino invisible, comenzó a escribir su número y nombre con una caligrafía bastante elegante. Al terminar de escribir, volvió a pasar el dedo sobre las letras y esta vez siguió el juego con sus dedos, subiendo por mi brazo, rodeándolo con caminos invisibles y siguiendo por mi hombro –lo cual no fue difícil, pues llevaba una playera sin mangas- continuando con mi cuello, subiendo a mi rostro y jugando con el sonrojo de mis mejillas. El juego termino en mis labios, marcando su contorno de una comisura a otra. Para cuando bajo la mano ya lo tenía sobre mí.

Primero deposito en mis labios un fugaz y casto beso, pero cuando quiso apartarse me encargue de profundizarlo un poco.

A decir verdad, el chico besaba bastante bien. Si aliento expedía un aroma a menta y sus labios eran suaves y tibios.

No deje que el beso siguiera a más y lo termine con una sonrisa. Nos separamos y me dedico una intensa mirada para después sonreír también.

-¿Te han dicho que eres todo un ángel, Sakura Kinomoto?

La pregunta me hizo extender mi sonrisa aun más. Ese chico sí que sabía lo que quería…

-Por supuesto que sí, pero nunca alguien tan encantador…- le dije, mientras depositaba otro tierno y fugaz beso en sus labios.

No pensaba llegar a más por hoy, pues era mejor ir despacio. Después vendría lo mejor…

Shaoran P.O.V.

La tenia aprisionada a la pared, nuestros cuerpos lo más cerca que podían estar y su lengua explorando mi boca. Su brillo labial le daba al beso un delicioso sabor a uva y sus labios se movían con bastante experiencia sobre los míos. Tal vez demasiada experiencia para mi gusto…

¿Cómo llegue aquí? Bueno, no había resultado nada difícil. Con Akane la lleve a dar un paseo, hablándole sobre el lugar, los profesores, la gente… en fin. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde yo me solía juntar con los chicos y en cuanto le dije que nunca había vigilancia cerca, se me aventó. Al parecer la pinta de zorra no la tenía en balde…

-Muy lindo lugar Shao…

Me dijo, una vez que nos habíamos separado y nuestras respiraciones se habían normalizado un poco.

-Resulta bastante _entretenido_ estar aquí- le dije, con una seductora voz.

-Ya lo creo, al parecer mi primito tenía razón, la escuela puede ser muy _entretenida_…- me dijo, acercándose nuevamente.

-Puedes apostar- dije, ya contra sus labios y de nuevo abriendo paso por su boca.

Tomoyo P.O.V.

Había extrañado tanto sus besos. Si, nos habíamos visto un par de veces durante las vacaciones, pero realmente extrañaba la frecuencia del colegio…

-Te extrañe, mi pequeña.

Dijo Eriol contra mis labios, mientras sus manos subían peligrosamente bajo mi blusa…

-Yo .en- no pude ni decir esa oraciones sin que se me cortara la voz. Sus manos acariciaban con experiencia mis pechos sobre el sostén…

Esta era la guerra y Tomoyo Daidouji no sería la única en quedarse sin habla…

Metí mis manos dentro de su playera -vaya si el gris le quedaba bien- y comencé un juego de caricias en su pecho. El juego siguió un rato, hasta que mis manos bajaron peligrosamente acariciando _otras partes_ sobre la ropa…

…

Si claro. Que alguien me explique sus palabras y sus manos acariciando mi trasero…

Continúe con mi juego, hasta que decidí que sería bueno dejarlo con un poco de las tantas ganas que yo le tenía. Saque mis manos y voltee mi rostro cortando el beso.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa?- Eriol salió de su ensoñación y me miro confundido. Qué lindo se veía.

-Pasa querido, que por ahora esto no puede pasar a más. Sakura no tarda…- dije, contradiciendo todos los pensamientos nada sanos que invadían mi mente.

-Hum…- frunció su ceño un poco, mientras sacaba las manos de debajo de mi ropa y se incorporaba. Estábamos en mi habitación, sobre la cama, para ser específicos…

-Que cruel eres… _Tomoyo Daidouji_…

Estas últimas palabras las susurro contra mis labios. Estuve a punto de mandar al diablo mi autocontrol y arrancarle la ropa al sexy ingles que tenía frente a mí…

-Lo mismo digo, _Eriol Hiragizawa_- susurre, de la misma forma que él lo había hecho. No permitiría que viera cual mal me ponía.

Me dio un último y tierno beso, se levanto aun acomodándose la ropa y salió de la habitación.

Por un momento me sentí tan triste y vacía. Eriol era el único chico al que deseaba ver en mi futuro. Yo deseaba tanto compartir con él mucho más que simples caricias…

Pero el siempre me había visto solo así y ya era algo tarde para darle otra impresión de mi.

-Eriol…- dije su nombre una vez más, mientras me tiraba en la cama en un intento por no despertar.

Eriol P.O.V.

Salí de la habitación sin más, mi autocontrol se iría a la mierda si me quedaba ahí.

Con Tomoyo siempre me pasaba así: Hablábamos como buenos amigos, nos dábamos ganas, acabábamos tirados besándonos en cualquier lugar, nos decíamos de las peores cursilerías…

Y por muy extraño que pareciera, eso no me molestaba en nada. Solo con ella me resultaba agradable ser tan galante y cursi…

En fin, después de subir todas esas estúpidas escaleras llegue a la habitación, donde Shaoran veía la Televisión aplastado en el sillón. Era momento de sacarle la sopa.

-Hola _bebé_, ya volví…- le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hola _bomboncito_. Tendré que poner en su lugar a esa Daidouji, mira hasta que hora te estuvo entreteniendo…

-Jaja bueno, no es como si tú hubieras tenido una tarde aburrida con esa tal Akane, vaya cabrón Shaoran, apenas sabes su nombre…

-¡Hey! no es mi culpa que la chica sea tan _buena_ zorra…

-Así que si paso algo eh…

Shaoran reacciono ante mi comentario y un sonrojo apareció de inmediato en su rostro. Se veía como todo un idiota.

-Cállate Eriol, y si así fuera ¿qué?

-Jaja pues nada mi amigo, tendrás que decirme que tan _buena zorra_ salió, como dijiste.

-Pues nada en especial. La chica se ve pues, _bastante_ experimentada.

-Ósea que si es toda una zorra…

-Y de las más buenas, si sabes lo que digo amigo- dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

-Bueno, esa chica nos hará más interesante el año…

Continuamos un rato viendo la tele hasta que nos fuimos a dormir. Había sido un día bastante largo, y eso que apenas habíamos ingresado.

Por último ¡Gracias por los Reviews! *3*

Izaku-chan: Hola (: Gracias por leer, suerte!

Tommyzombie-chan: Cierto, ya no tardan mucho en darse cuenta de ello (: jee, saludos y gracias por leer.

Cata06: Esto apenas va empezando jeje, ya veré en que aprietos los meto (: Suerte y gracias!

Anaiza18: Si, en lo personal me gustan mucho Sakura y Shao… son tan sensualmente malvados *w* jaja. Gracias por leer (:

AHRG: Gracias, hasta ahora han estado bastante tranquilos. Suerte y gracias por leer (:

Maru-chan1296: Jaja me alegra que te guste, me animan a seguir la historia xD Suerte y no leemos! (:


	5. Nuevo salón

Sakura P.O.V.

La semana de introducción había pasado de lo más normal. Como alumnos de segundo año, era nuestra obligación mostrar a los de nuevo ingreso la escuela mientras que los de tercero iban de campamento a algún lugar vacacional. Que envidia. En cuanto a mi querido Yue, nos habíamos mantenido al margen, con alguno que otro encuentro durante el almuerzo o la cena, pues entre la introducción y dejar mi habitación lista nos habían tenido ocupados.

En fin. Hoy era el primer día de clases y me encontraba de muy buen humor. ¡Por fin logre despertar a tiempo!

Me levante de la cama y fui directo a la ducha. Al parecer por mucho que madrugara Tomoyo siempre me ganaría. Después de una rápida ducha, fui a mi habitación para vestir con mi uniforme.

El uniforme de chicas constaba de una falda negra, por encima de las rodillas y con algunos pliegues, una blusa de manga corta blanca sin más adorno que una línea igual negra que rodeaba el cuello. Corbata gris y saco del mismo color, pero más claro. El de hombre era igual, a diferencia claro, de que ellos usaban pantalón. Me parecía tan sencillo y corriente todo aquello, en serio esperaba que el director lo cambiara este año…

En fin, cuando fui a la sala me encontré con que Tomoyo ya me esperaba en la puerta.

-¡Mi preciosa prima! Veo que por fin haz despertado temprano- dijo esto con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que casi me deja ciega –anda Saku, vamos a la cafetería antes de que se termine el desayuno.

-Ok

No sé porque, pero el hecho de ver tanta felicidad en alguien siempre me aburría.

Sin mayor novedad nos dirigimos a la cafetería, la cual se hallaba en el mismo edificio que las aulas. Más bien dicho, era todo el primer piso…

-¡Hola chicos!- saludo mi prima.

Por ir tirando la baba –como de costumbre- no me había dado cuenta de la mesa a la que habíamos llegado. Estaban ahí mis amigas: Chiharu, Rika, Sora y Akane. Pues si, al parecer tendría que resignarme a llamar a Akane "mi amiga". En fin, el punto es que en la mesa también estaban sentados Eriol, Kei, Yue y mi fatiga personal: Shaoran.

-Qué lindo verlos chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dije. Si, ya sé que no fue nada sutil, pero ver a ese idiota desde tan temprano me daba dolor de cabeza.

-Bueno, encontramos bastante agradable estar con ustedes. ¿Te molesta Sakura?- me dijo el señor amable Hiragizawa.

No me molestaría si omitieran a un sujeto en el trato…

-Oh no, es solo que es extraño verlos desde tan temprano- conteste, sonriendo para todos.

-No finjas _mi cerecito_, yo sé que morías por verme…- soltó el engreído de Li, para después dar un sorbo a su jugo.

-Oh pues, después de soñar toda la noche contigo Xiao, es hermoso verte también en la mañana- le respondí con un ligero sarcasmo.

-Lo sé _bebé…- _Me guiño un ojo y siguió con su desayuno.

Ash, no es justo que se vea tan guapo mientras me hace enojar…

Shaoran P.O.V.

Después de un desayuno bastante normal y lleno de frases filosas para mi _amiguita_ Kinomoto, todos nos dirigimos para la sala de conferencias.

Era costumbre recibir el primer día de clases un estúpido discurso por parte del director y profesores, para después poder pasar a las pizarras que indicaban la formación de los grupos.

Había solo dos aulas por grado. Hay que admitir que el colegio era bastante 'exclusivo' y por ello que no hubiera tanto alumnado para llenar más aulas.

Nos sentamos en los cómodos asientos y no tardo en comenzar el aburridísimo discurso del Sr. Asano.

-Esperamos que este sea otro año lleno de logros para ustedes jóvenes y que su estancia en el plantel sea de lo más tranquila y cómoda posible, nosotros blah blah blaah blah blah blah blah blah blah blahh…

Que joda de plática.

-Solo queda recordarles las tres reglas básicas, por aquello de los nuevos estudiantes. Primero, deben respetar a todos sus compañeros. Después de todo, este será como un hogar para ustedes y más vale que convivan pacíficamente…

Oh, vaya si vamos a _convivir_…

-Segundo, queda prohibido el consumo de cualquier substancia nociva para su salud. Entiéndase: alcohol y cualquier tipo de droga, aunque yo sé que ustedes son chicos sanos, incapaces de ello…

Hay mi querido y anciano director, tan ingenuo…

-Y por último, quedan estrictamente prohibidas las visitas nocturnas a los dormitorios vecinos. Las chicas no pueden ingresar al dormitorio de varones y viceversa. No querrán ser sancionados por una falta tan grave…

Jajajaja, tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar una gran carcajada en medio del auditorio en silencio. Ese hombre sí que era gracioso.

-Es todo jóvenes, pueden pasar a ver su aula asignada. Buena suerte.

En cuanto apago el micrófono todos salimos volando a ver las pizarras. Solo había dos grupos, así que confiaba en quedar de nuevo con mis amigos.

Sakura P.O.V.

En cuanto termino la charla del Sr. Aburrido a morir Asano, corrí a ver mi destino. No es como si hubiera mucho de donde escoger, así que estaba segura de que no sería un problema quedar con mis amigas.

Tenía frente a mí las dos pizarras de mi grado, y decidí comenzar con el grupo "2-A".

Comencé a buscar. Veamos, Daidouji sí… Mihara también… Minomoto Sora… Sasaki estaba…

UN MOMENTO.

Daidouji… Mihara… Minomoto… Sasaki…

¡¿En donde putas había quedado MI nombre?

Debía ser un estúpido error, si eso. Corrí como loca a la segunda pizarra, solo para asegurarme de que mi nombre NO estuviera ahí…

Fukuyama… Hikari… Hirano… Kinomoto…

¡¿KINOMOTO?

Debe ser un error, a leer de nuevo…

Fukuyama… Hikari… Hirano… Kinomoto… Li… Masuno… Na….

Li… Li… Li… Li… Li…

Me quede como estúpida leyendo mil veces esa línea debajo de mi nombre con cara de espanto…

¡Mierda y más mierda!

-¡Mierda!- escuche una voz detrás de mí, al menos alguien estaba tan disgustado como yo.

Mi furia aumento al ver quien había soltado esas palabras.

Shaoran P.O.V.

¿Acaso este era el año de 'Jodan a Shaoran Li'?

Si bien estaba jodido al no haberme quedado con mis amigos, al ver el nombre anotado sobre el mío no pude contener soltar un grito.

De todas las personas con las que pude haber quedado, al destino le parecía muy gracioso dejarme con el diablo Kinomoto.

-Oh Xiao ¡nos ha tocado el mismo grupo!- soltó la zorrita al voltear a verme -¿Acaso no te emociona?

Esto último lo dijo dando un pequeño salto de 'emoción' y juntando sus manos en su barbilla con una sonrisita. Eso solo logro que ehm bueno, que sus _atributos _saltaran también de la emoción y su blusa –que por cierto, no estaba abotonada hasta el cuello y le faltaba la estúpida corbata- me diera una agradable vista.

Ignore su sarcasmo. Esto era la guerra, una bastante _entretenida…_

-Vaya que sí mi cerecito, creo que este año podremos no sé, volvernos más _cercanos_…

Y guiñe mi ojo justo como lo había hecho en la mañana. Me decepciono un poco ver que ella no reaccionaba como las demás chicas en general…

-Eso me parece excelente _querido_...- me respondió, con una voz tan suave y hasta sexy –ya verás que nos volvemos _buenos_ amigos.

Estúpida Kinomoto con su estúpida y linda sonrisa.

Sakura P.O.V.

Que jodida estaba.

No solo no me había tocado salón con MIS amigas, sino que en el nuevo salón estaba MI pesadilla personal y por si fuera poco, por cuestión de nuestros estúpidos apellidos le tocaba sentarse justo detrás de MI.

Maldita sea, apenas y me había dado tiempo de informar a mi prima sobre mi desgracia, pues teníamos que reportarnos de inmediato a nuestras respectivas aulas.

No es como si no conociera a nadie más en el nuevo salón –de hecho con la mayoría me hablaba bien- era simplemente que la presencia de Shaoran me molestaba…

Las clases corrieron con normalidad, pero el hecho de tener a ese idiota detrás de mi todo el día me hacía sentir tan incómoda y _extraña…_

No pude dejar de notar lo bien que se veía con el uniforme, ni el delicioso aroma de su loción, ni la forma en que su cabello estaba siempre en ese perfecto desorden. Ni sus…

-Oye cerecito…

Detuve en seco mis pensamientos al escuchar ese estúpido sobrenombre detrás de mi oído… de hecho, _bastante_ cerca…

-¿Qué ocurre Xiao?- al voltear a verlo, pude darme cuenta de que tan cerca lo tenía realmente. Nuestros rostros quedaron a una muy corta distancia uno del otro…

-Oh linda, yo sé que estas muy ocupada pensando en mi y todo, pero si no te apresuras no alcanzaremos a los demás para el almuerzo…

Solo entonces me di cuenta de que el aula se encontraba vacía, de que las clases habían terminado, del delicioso aroma a manzana que expedía su aliento –no pregunten cómo- y de que aun nos encontrábamos _bastante cerca…_

-Bien, no te preocupes que estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo _Shaoran_…

Pronuncie su nombre de una forma tan ronca, por un momento dude si esa era mi voz.

-¿Es costumbre tuya ser tan tentadora Sakura?

-No tienes ni idea…

Nos quedamos un momento más así, mirándonos solamente. Podría jurar que fueron siglos…

¿Besarlo? Vaya que si se me antojaba, en ese momento todo el odio que sentía por Shaoran Li se había ido por el caño. Era tan increíblemente sexy, tenía esa mirada tan intensa y seductora, su cabello cayendo de una forma tan perfecta sobre su frente, sus labios se veían tan suaves y dispuestos…

No.

No por ahora.

Me acerque un poco más y solo roce nuestras narices, me puse de pie, camine hacia la puerta –lo cual me costó mucho trabajo, pues mis piernas parecían gelatina- y antes de salir di media vuelta para hablarle.

-¿No vienes querido?

Fue tan satisfactorio verlo ahí, con un estúpido sonrojo y sin haberse movido aun ni un solo centímetro…

, vamos..

Se puso de pie y caminamos hacía la cafetería. Qué bien se sentía ponerlo así…

Shaoran P.O.V.

El diablo.

Esa chica era el diablo en persona.

Mi juego había sido con intención de ponerla aunque sea un poquito nerviosa, pues me jodía que ella no callera ante mis encantos, pero vaya si me había ganado. _Esta vez_…

Sus hermosos ojos jade eran aun más profundos al verlos de cerca y su aliento expedía un dulce y delicioso aroma a vainilla.

Debo admitir que esta chica era la tentación andando.

En fin, ya vería como me vengaría de aquello.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos reunimos en la mesa con mis amigos y las chicas, –si, al parecer esto de juntarnos con ellas sería permanente- por lo que Sakura corrió a los brazos de Tomoyo para llorar su 'tragedia'.

-Con que te ah tocado salón con tu _amiguita_ eh, espero que sepas la suerte que tienes Shaoran…

Estúpido Eriol con sus estúpidos comentarios.

-Vaya si lo sé.

Continuamos comiendo y poniéndonos al corriente de nuestros maestros, compañeros, etc.

Al parecer a Yue, Kei y Akane les había tocado juntos. Condenados suertudos.

No pude evitar notar las risitas y 'secretitos' estúpidos entre Kinomoto y Yue. Estúpido Yue. Bueno, tampoco podía culparlo, después de lo que paso hoy por fin había podido darme cuenta de lo tentadora que podía ser esa chica. Se veía tan bien con el uniforme escolar y su largo cabello suelto, y ese estúpido de Yue…

-¿Podemos salir hoy?

De nuevo Akane me sacaba de mis cavilaciones sobre ese par…

-Claro preciosa, te espero a la salida.

No pensaba rechazarla, además me hacía falta _distraerme_ un rato.

-Muy bien galán.

Al terminar esta última frase me dio un corto beso en los labios, ahí enfrente de todos nuestros amigos. Y de una forma tan cursi…

No me gusto que lo hiciera. Para nada.

Si, es cierto que en la semana habíamos tenido un par de encuentros, pero yo no planeaba nada serio con esta chica y el que anduviera besándome de esta forma frente a todos, daba otra impresión…

Las cosas con Shaoran Li funcionaban de la siguiente forma: Un par de salidas, diversión y caricias, disfrutarnos un rato… pero todo esto fuera de la vista de los demás. Nada serio.

Se separo de mí y yo solo le dirigí una mirada bastante seria, con mi ceño fruncido. Ya le diría más tarde mis reglas si quería seguir con esto…

Akane me agradaba, pero la chica que fuera novia del gran Li no sería cualquier zorra. No señor.

Sakura P.O.V.

-¡Claro, salgamos!- le respondí y le sonreí de una forma tan empalagosa.

Tonta, tonta, tonta Sakura…

Pues si es cierto que Yue aun me parece terriblemente guapo y todo, pero el hecho de que haya caído tan fácil ante mis encantos le quito bastante emoción al asunto.

En fin, el punto es que después de ver a mis dos personas favoritas –entiéndase Shaoran y la zorra Akane- acepte la propuesta de Yue sin siquiera pensármela…

Estúpida Akane, ¿Quién se creía para besar de esa forma al idiota de Li?

Un momento…

¡¿Y a mí que me importa que lo bese?


	6. Un muy largo fin de semana

**Los personajes de SCC jamás serán míos, pertenecen a la CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo en esta historia porque me parecen muy sexys.**

_¡Hola! Gracias por los reviews, me animan a seguir la historia. _

_Bien, esta vez les tengo un cap. Bastante coqueto, bueno en lo personal me gusto mucho._

_Aparecen dos canciones de Franz Ferdinand (una de mis bandas favoritas): The Fallen y Outsiders. Les recomiendo mucho escuchar las canciones con el fin, les dará mucha idea y ambiente mientras leen._

_Gracias y nos leemos pronto (:_

Shaoran P.O.V.

Me dedique durante un largo rato a estar ahí, simplemente bajo la ducha caliente.

Era sábado por la mañana, bueno, para ser más específicos era _nuestro_ sábado por la mañana. Era el primer fin de semana que se nos permitía a los de segundo año salir. Si, los fines de semana libres eran por grado, es decir: todos los de primero, el siguiente todos los de segundo, luego todos los de tercero y así se iba repitiendo cada sábado.

Las reglas que teníamos eran muy sencillas: podíamos salir del plantel a donde quisiéramos a partir del sábado a medio día, siempre y cuando regresáramos el domingo antes de las 6 de la tarde.

Y bueno, como era de esperarse, nosotros ya teníamos planes.

El padre de Eriol le había comprado una casa que no quedaba muy lejos del instituto, por lo que la mayoría de las veces todos íbamos a quedarnos a dormir ahí. Aunque esta ocasión el plan era distinto.

Pues si, en estas escasas dos semanas de clases que habían pasado, mis amigos en general se habían ehm, hecho más unidos a las chicas o algo, así que esta vez iríamos todos en grupo a pasar el fin de semana en casa de Eriol, la cual era muy grande y tenía varias habitaciones.

El plan no me molestaba en lo absoluto, bueno de hecho me daba igual. Yo solo podía pensar en lo afortunado que era de que Akane fuera un año mayor, así podre zafarme de ella aunque sea este fin de semana.

Pues si… ¡Ya me tenía arto! Después del incidente en la cafetería, hable con ella y todo. Le había dejado en claro que lo nuestro no iba para nada serio, al menos no para mi, y que si ella no podía con eso era mejor dejar hasta ahí las cosas. Me sorprendí cuando me dijo que ella pensaba lo mismo, y que al menos por ahora no buscaba nada serio, así que trataría de ser más discreta y todo eso… que buena mentirosa era.

Estas dos semanas, esa chica se la había pasado pegada a mí. Me buscaba para comer juntos, para hacer las tareas, para ir al servicio de lavado, en la cena, para ver alguna tonta película… lo peor era que en el momento en que yo intentaba ponerle un alto, ella se ponía como una niña mimada a llorar, hacer berrinches, decir que cambiaría, amenazarme o a veces usaba otras tácticas –más efectivas a mi parecer- y terminábamos tirados en el piso besándonos.

Eso no cambiaba nada y estaba decidido a quitármela de encima. Claro, cuando se me ocurriera como… en fin, tampoco tenía prisa.

Por fin salí de la ducha con la toalla envuelta a mi cintura, busque uno de mis discos favoritos, lo metí al aparato de sonido –regalo de Eriol en mi anterior cumpleaños- y subí el volumen al máximo.

**The fallen – Franz Ferdinand**

En cuanto la música sonó, supe que se trataba de una de mis bandas favoritas: Franz Ferdinand. Me encantaba cada una de sus canciones, tenían una tonada siempre pegajosa y tocaban de una forma no lo sé… ¿sexy? Bueno, en especial esta canción. Dios, esta canción para mí era como un himno o algo así…

Comencé a caminar, bailando de forma algo graciosa, buscando algo de ropa para llevar, mientras comenzaba a cantar mi himno personal:

_So they say you're trouble-boy_

_Just because you like to destroy_

_All the things that bring the idiots joy_

_Well, what's wrong with a little destruction?_

Dos playeras, un pantalón extra…

_And the Kunst won't talk to you_

'_Cause you kissed St. Rollox Adieu_

'_Cause you robbed a supermarket or two_

_Well, who gives a damn about the prophets of Tesco?_

Boxer's, cepillo de dientes, mi encendedor, cigarros… Oh, no puedo dejar de cantar

_Did I see you in a limousine_

_Flinging out the fish and the unleavened?_

_Turn the rich into wine, walk on the mean_

_For the fallen are the virtuous among us_

_Walk among us, never judge us, yeah we're all_

_Up now and get 'em, boy_

_Up now and get 'em boy_

_Drink to the devil and death for the little doctors_

_Did I see you in a limousine_

_Flinging out the fish and the unleavened?_

_Five thousand users fed today_

_As you feed us, won't you lead us to be blessed?_

Cerré la mochila que llevaba y fui hacia el armario a elegir que ponerme.

Un pantalón completamente negro, una playera blanca –Eriol solía decir que era mi playera con 'escote'- mi chaqueta negra… Me comencé a poner la ropa mientras bailaba –bastante ridículo- y seguía cantando

_So we stole and drank Champagne_

_On the seventh seal you aid you never feel pain_

"_I never feel pain, won't you hit me again?"_

"_I need a bit of black and blue to be a rotation"_

_In my blood I feel the bubbles burst_

_There was a flash of fist, an eyebrow burst_

_You've lazy laugh and a red and white shirt_

_I fall to the floor fainting at the sight of blood_

_Did I see you in a limousine_

_Flinging out the fish and the unleavened?_

_Turn the rich into wine, walk on the mean_

_Be they Magdalene or virgin, you've already been_

_You've already been and we've already seen_

_That the fallen are the virtuous among us_

_Walk among us, never judge us to be blessed_

Oh si, simplemente esta era mi canción…

_So I'm sorry if I ever resisted_

_I never had a doubt you ever existed_

_I only have a problem when people insist on_

_Taking their hate and placing it on your name_

_So they say you're a trouble, boy_

_Just because you like to destroy_

_You are the word, the word is 'destroy'_

_I break this bottle and think of you fondly_

_Did I see you in a limousine_

_Flinging out the fish and the unleavened?_

_To the whore on a hostel or the scum of a scheme_

_Turn rich into wine, walk on the mean_

_It's not a jag in the arm, it's a nail in the beam_

_On this barn Earth you scatter you seed_

_Be they Magdalene or virgin, you've already been…_

Para estas Alturas, estaba completamente cantando a todo lo que daba, y al escuchar la perfecta armonía de los instrumentos me pareció divertido comenzar a lazar la ropa de mi armario a todos lados, y patear cuanto estuviera en mi camino…

Simplemente nada importa: tengo amigos, familia, dinero, diversión, vida… nada hace falta.

_Yeah, you've already been, we've already seen_

_That the fallen are the virtuous among us_

_Walk among us, if you judge us, we're all damned._

¡Pero qué canción, señores!

Huy… no hace falta describir el desastre en que termino mi habitación… en fin, ya después me encargaré de limpiar. Tal vez.

Por suerte Eriol ya se había ido a desayunar, si no ya hubiera empezado a molestar con que bajará el volumen, limpiara el desorden… en fin, a veces parecía mi madre.

Me puse los tenis, tome la mochila, un último intento por 'peinar' mi cabello –no perdía nada intentando- y salí de la habitación, de muy buen humor, a buscar a los chicos.

Sakura P.O.V.

Pero que buen humor tenía hoy.

Había despertado a tiempo, tenía mis cosas listas, mi ropa favorita, Tomoyo se había tomado la molestia de planchar mi cabello –aunque de por sí ya era bastante lacio- los planes con los chicos se veían bastante bien, me libraría de Yue…

¡Sii! Por fin tendría aunque sea este fin de semana libre de Yue.

Bueno, estas dos semanas se la había pasado invitándome a salir y yo como tonta siempre aceptaba tras ver a la zorra de Akane pegada a Li. Yue era bastante lindo y agradable, lo que me molestaba es que las cosas con él eran tan aburridas.

Claro, habían ratos de diversión en que coqueteábamos y nos dábamos alguno que otro beso, pero cuando las cosas se ponían más tranquilas el chico y yo simplemente no teníamos de que hablar.

Tengo que empezar a ver cómo salir de esta, pues no quiero quedar mal con alguien tan lindo como Yue.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- me pregunto Tomoyo.

-Claro- le respondí con una sonrisa -que bien te ves…

Mi prima usaba una falda azul marino –sí, el azul era su color favorito- pegada que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, debajo de esta una playera blanca sin mangas y una chaqueta negra, zapatos con algo de tacón y del color de la falda… bueno, ella siempre se veía bien.

-¿Tú crees? Gracias Saku, hoy si que estas de buen humor eh

-Supongo

Ambas sonreímos y salimos hacía la cafetería. Habíamos acordado desayunar ahí todos antes de irnos a casa de Eriol, aunque Tomoyo y yo ya la conocíamos, esta vez llegaríamos todos juntos.

Que buen fin de semana se aproximaba.

Shaoran P.O.V.

Iba de lo más tranquilo caminando, silbando aun mi canción, cuando de momento sentí que alguien caía sobre mi espalda y me tapaba los ojos…

-Ugh… Akane ¿eres tú?

No obtuve más respuesta que una mordida en mi hombro. Vaya si había dolido… un momento, yo conozco ese delicioso perfume a vainilla…

-¿Sakura?

Escuche una leve risita mientras me liberaba y cuando por fin me pude mover voltee para verla.

WOW.

Simplemente me quede sin palabras. La chica que tenía frente a mi era tan pero taan sexy.

Sakura llevaba un pantalón entubado completamente negro, con algunos cortes en la parte superior, una sencilla playera negra sin mangas –con un escote que le quedaba bastante bien- y una chaqueta que pareciera de cuero color gris y tenis del mismo color. Sus ojos se veían extrañamente más profundos –después me di cuenta que era gracias al delineador negro- y su cabello se veía más largo y lacio.

Simplemente le daba un aire rebelde o lo que sea, pero la hacía ver muy… muuy atractiva para mí.

-¿Qué pasa Xiao? ¿Acaso Akane te comió la lengua o algo?

Ok, esas palabras terminaron con mi ensoñación…

-Tranquila preciosa, _eso_ _aún _no pasa…

-Oh bueno, más le vale…

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Anda, vamos a desayunar con los demás.

No me quedo de otra más que seguir a ese diablo vestido de ángel a la cafetería…

Sakura P.O.V.

Después de un delicioso desayuno y algunas bromas más, nos dirigimos a la salida, en donde se suponía que traerían los coches.

Tomoyo había pedido a mi tía uno de los autos –mi favorito, el convertible negro- y al parecer a los chicos les traerían el suyo, por lo cual viajaríamos en distinto carro.

Los autos llegaron y yo acomode mis cosas en la cajuela, cuando de momento el sonido de unas llaves frente a mi me dejo confundida.

-Te encargo a mi bebé, aunque yo sé que tú lo aprecias más.

¿Era mi imaginación o Tomoyo me dejaría conducir?

-¿Yo conduzco? ¿Por qué?

-Bien, hemos decidido que en el auto de Eriol iremos Rika, Sora y yo. Ya sabes que Sora nos conseguirá los vicios, así que mejor te llevas el auto con Shaoran, Chiharu y Takashi…

Así que Li vendría conmigo eh…

-Está bien.

Ella solo sonrió y se fue feliz de la vida hacía el auto de Eriol. Este seria un gran fin de semana para ese par de traviesos…

Me dirigí al asiento del conductor. Obviamente no pensaba desperdiciar esta oportunidad de conducir a mi bebé, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta, una mano masculina me detuvo.

-Las llaves.

Shaoran estaba frente a mí, con la mano extendida y una sonrisa burlona. Estaba loco si pensaba que lo dejaría conducir.

-No jodas Li, YO conduzco, así que mejor pon tu trasero en el asiento del copiloto…

-Pondré mi trasero en donde yo quiera, así que mejor dame esas llaves. No pienso arriesgar mi vida solo porque tú quieres conducir tonta…

-Para tu información, yo conduzco de maravilla, hasta puedo asegurarte que mejor que tu. Y nadie me dice tonta, idiota.

-Bueno bueno bueno… ¿qué te parece si lo dejamos a la suerte?

-Está bien, pero mejor un reto.

-Ok, un reto.

-Sip, el primero en parpadear pierde ¿está bien?

-De acuerdo, pero no vayas a chillar cuando yo te gane.

Oh no, yo no perdería este reto por nada del mundo.

-Ok Shao, a la cuenta de tres comienza: uno, dos, ¡tres!

Y comenzamos a vernos fijamente. Maldita sea ¿por qué el día de hoy Shaoran había decidido verse más sexy de lo usual? Es decir, la ropa que llevaba lo hacía ver como un dios del rock o algo… bueno, el punto es que se veía bastante bien.

Después de algunos segundos, me encontré intimidada por sus ojos color ámbar. Tenían un color tan bonito y me veían de una forma tan fija…

Un momento, ¿es mi imaginación o se está acercando?

Oh dios ¡se está acercando!

En cuanto me di cuenta de que cada segundo lo tenía más cerca, sentí que mi rostro comenzaba a hervir. ¿Me iba a besar? ¿Enserio? Es decir, por mi no habría problema, pero era simplemente tan irreal…

Mi pulso comenzó a subir, sentía mis mejillas arder y podía sentir su respiración tan cerca que no pude ver más...

¡Hay, mierda!

-Jajaja ¡has perdido!

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas…

-Cierra el pico y pon tu lindo trasero en el asiento del copiloto ¿quieres?

-Que horrible eres Shaoran…

Él simplemente me sonrió con suficiencia y entro al asiento del conductor.

Tonta tonta tonta Sakura. Pero esto no se quedaría así, ya vería como vengarme de esta.

Después de todo, la noche era larga y prometía ser bastante divertida.

Shaoran P.O.V.

Llegamos con facilidad a la casa de Eriol y yo me encontraba de un excelente humor.

Que divertida era la venganza, y más aun cuando después podía conducir un auto como este.

Debo admitir que no fue fácil para mí mantener mi cabeza concentrada en no parpadear, pues en realidad estuve a punto de besar a Sakura. Quien la manda a usar ese perfume tan dulce y tentador…

En fin, nos quedamos un rato esperando a que llegaran los demás. Todavía tardarían un rato, pues habían ido a lo de un primo de Sora para conseguir los vicios. Simplemente me dedique a dar un corto recorrido a las chicas y a decirles que habitación podía ocupar, después yo mismo fui a una para dejar mis cosas.

Al salir de la habitación, me encontré con Takashi en la sala. Se veía bastante nervioso y yo sabía muy bien porque…

-Chiharu, hola…

De inmediato mi amigo giro la cabeza hacía donde yo estaba y comenzó a buscar a la aludida con los ojos.

-Jajaja, ella no está aquí Takashi, pero más te vale por fin hacer algo este fin de semana.

-Oh, no te preocupes Li. Bueno, no sé… sabes muy bien que con ella me cuesta mucho trabajo tan solo hablar... _Ella es diferente._

Cuando mi amigo menciono esas últimas palabras, supe que estaba jodido. Pobre, pobre Takashi…

-Sí que estas jodido… como sea, suerte hermano

-Jaja gracias

Y me sonrió, de una forma tan tonta y enamorada.

Espero nunca llegar a verme como él…

Los demás no tardaron demasiado en llegar y para mi sorpresa venían bastante bien equipados…

Traían varias botellas, –todas de Vodka- jugo de todos sabores y varías cajas con cerveza. Cajetillas de cigarros, igual de varios tipos y según Eriol me había comentado, también traerían algo de hierba. Este fin de semana prometía ser mortal.

Para mi buena suerte, también traían varias cajas de pizza. Estaba que moría de hambre…

Así que movimos los muebles de la sala a los lados y dejamos solo una pequeña mesa con todo en el centro, nos sentamos en el piso y por supuesto, yo conecte mi iPod en el sonido de Eriol.

Esta sería una muy larga noche.

Sakura P.O.V.

¡Pero qué divertida estaba!

Había extrañado tanto esta sensación de alcohol en mi cuerpo…

Sentirme torpe, aturdida, pero sobre todo con gran libertad. Sentir que todo lo puedo.

En general así había pasado la tarde: primero nos sentamos a comer pizza, después vino una cerveza, luego otra, un vaso de vodka, otra cerveza, más vodka…

Todos riendo, bailando, platicando tonterías, haciendo bromas bobas.

Esto era vida, esto era ser joven. Hacer mil y un boberías con tus amigos. Ser libre…

**Outsiders – Franz Ferdinand**

En ese momento comenzó una canción que me sonó conocida.

Un momento ¡Franz Ferdinand!

Sin pensarlo dos veces subí el volumen al aparato, por lo que todos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo y aun con un vaso en la mano hice lo mismo, simplemente dejándome llevar por la música. Era tan pegajosa, realmente amo a ese grupo, sus canciones me parecen no sé ¿sexys?

Dudaba que muchos supieran la letra, pero aún así comencé a cantar…

_It's been some change__  
__But we're still outsiders__  
__If Everybody's here__  
__Then hell knows we ride alone..._

-¡Oh oooh, oooh!

_I've seen some years__  
__But you're still my Caesar__  
__With everything I feel__  
__I feel you've already been here_

-¡Oh oooh, oooh!

The only difference is all I see is now all that I've seen

Bien, no se sabían la letra, pero al menos coreaban todos juntos mientras levantaban los brazos. ¡Qué increíble sensación!

_it's bright on the outside__  
__The bright love the dark side I know__  
__It's obvious but sometimes you just have to say it so_

Un momento… ¡Shaoran también está cantando!

___You don't feel so weak__  
__About being such a freak__  
__alone_

_In seventeen years__  
__Will you still be Camille__  
__Lee Miller, Gala or whatever__  
__You know what I mean yeah_

-¡Oh oooh, oooh!

_Love'll die__  
__Lovers fade__  
__But you still remain there__  
__Squeezing in your fingers__  
__What it means for me to be yeah_

-¡Oh oooh, oooh!

_The only difference is what might be is now what might have been_

Se ve tan bien cantando…

_When you saw me sleeping__  
__You thought I was dreaming__  
__Of you_

Bebí el contenido de mi vaso en un solo trago y me acerque más a él…

___no I didn't tell you__  
__That the only dream__  
__Is Valium for me_

Nos quedamos viendo, así que simplemente le sigo el juego mientras mi cuerpo sigue el ritmo de la música. No lo puedo evitar, simplemente es increíble esta sensación…

No sé en qué momento quedamos tan cerca, puedo sentir perfectamente su cuerpo junto al mío mientras bailamos, así que comienza a cantar mientras siento su respiración sobre mi boca.

_I've seen some years__  
__But you're still my Caesar__  
__With everything I feel__  
__I feel you've already been here_

-¡Oh oooh, oooh!

Me acerco aún más…

_Love'll die__  
__Lovers fade__  
__But you still remain there__  
__Squeezing in your fingers__  
__What it means for me to be yeah_

-¡Oh oooh, oooh!

¿Siguen coreando? No lo sé, no sé nada, solo sé que quiero besarlo…

_The only difference is what might be is NOW_

Acortamos la poca distancia existente y simplemente paso. Lo besé.

Qué bien se siente, toda esta adrenalina, el fin de la canción, sus cálidos y suaves labios sobre los míos, sus brazos tomando mi cintura, mis brazos sobre su cuello. Pareciera que saben lo que hare, simplemente se mueven al ritmo de los míos.

MOMENTO.

¿Cuánto he bebido?

¿Ya termino la canción?

¿Estoy besando a Shaoran Li?

¿Y por qué me gusta TANTO el sabor de sus labios?


	7. Juguemos

**Los personajes de SCC no son ni serán míos jamás, pertenecen a la CLAMP. Yo solo los utilizo en esta historia porque me parecen muy sexys.**

_Me alegra que les guste la historia, gracias por los reviews (realmente me animan) y me alegro mucho de escribir las siguientes líneas:_

_En este capítulo comienza la diversión. JAJA._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

Shaoran P.O.V.

Ok, creo que esta vez sí que me excedí en cuanto a alcohol.

La imagen que tengo frente a mi es simplemente irreal.

¿Cómo llegue aquí? Recuerdo que comenzó una muy buena canción –no, no recuerdo cual, solo que era buena- , recuerdo que estaba feliz de la vida cantando y bailando, recuerdo a Sakura bailando y cantando también, recuerdo a Sakura acercándose, recuerdo a Sakura bailar, recuerdo a Sakura…

¿Besándome?

La preciosa chica castaña que tengo a mi lado se encarga de contestar mi duda, depositando en mis labios un tierno y corto beso.

-Oh Shaoran, eres tan deprimente.

Así que no era un sueño.

-Bueno, podríamos hacer algo entretenido en lugar de estar aquí sentados.

Le sonrió de forma sugestiva. A decir verdad me gusta estar aquí, sentados en el pasto del jardín trasero, simplemente platicando… bueno, platicando _con ella…_

-¿Por qué? A mí me gusta estar aquí contigo – me dice, mientras hace un lindo puchero con sus cachetes.

-A mi también, pero podríamos divertirnos aun más…- Y antes de que pudiera responder, vuelvo a besarla. Dios, sus labios tenían un increíble sabor a vainilla, sus mejillas estaban tan rosas y sus ojos se veían más grandes y brillantes.

Tal vez piensen que soy un adicto al sexo, sexy, manipulador, egocéntrico, sexy, urgido y muy sexy adolescente, pero simplemente toda esta escena me parece muy irreal gracias al alcohol ingerido, las estúpidas hormonas y el precioso ángel que está sentado a mi lado… si esto era un sueño, tenía que aprovechar mientras durara.

Cuando nos separamos del beso, Sakura se puso repentinamente seria y desvió la mirada a la luna. Que hermosa luna, se veía completamente plateada y bastante grande. Que hermosa Sakura, tan delicada y bella…

-Oye Shaoran…

Qué bien se escucha mi nombre en su voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

Repentinamente vuelve a acercarse a mi rostro –que chica tan bipolar- pero antes de llegar a besarme comienza a hablar muy cerca de mis labios.

-Vamos a jugar

Me quede atontado cuando esa frase lleno mi cara con su aroma y cuando me di cuenta, tenía un estúpido sonrojo en la cara.

, ¿a qué?

-Pues veras, yo te voy a hacer preguntas y si la respuesta que me das me complace, te voy a dar un beso…

-¿Solo un beso?

-Pues si, a menos de que la respuesta sea realmente de mi agrado…

-Ok

Qué chica tan más extraña, anormal, débil, tonta, bonita, delicada, sexy…

-Bien, aquí va la primera pregunta: Dime tu nombre completo, edad, situación familiar y sentimental…

Con trabajo pude procesar todo aquello… ¿de cuándo para acá a ella le interesaba todo eso? Me vi tentado de mandarla a la mierda y salir de allí, pero al ver sus preciosos labios y recordar su sabor, no tuve de otra más que responder.

-Veamos: Shaoran Li, 16 años 8 meses y 19 días –bueno eso lo invente, estaba muy ebrio como para recordarlo- me encuentro fuera de la vista de mi fría madre y mis odiosas hermanas. Y pues… soltero _bebé_

Esta última frase la di mientras le guiñaba un ojo. No me culpen por ser tan sexy…

-¡Que mentiroso eres Shaoran!

Pude ver de inmediato que Sakura enfurecía ¿Ahora qué mierda le pasaba?

-¿Por qué? Todo es cierto. Bueno, tal vez en estos momentos no recuerdo con claridad el día de mi cumpleaños, pero no es para que…

-No es eso y lo sabes

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué es?

-No estás soltero, idiota.

Bueno, ahora sí que me tiene confundido. No creo estar tan ebrio como para olvidar a mi novia, la cual no tengo… ¿o sí?

-¿De qué putas hablas? ¿Tengo novia? ¿Es linda?

-Pues es tan linda como zorra y su nombre e E.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jaja!

Bueno bueno, no me culpen por reír tan tupidamente, pero el simple hecho de imaginar a Akane siendo mi novia es muy ridículo.

-¡No me jodas Sakura! Akane no es, ni será jamás mi novia

-¿Ah no? Entonces porque tan juntitos últimamente…

-Bueno tú misma lo dijiste: es muy buena zorra. Cuando quiere…

Lo único que recibí por respuesta fue un jalón de cabello. Esta chica sí que estaba loca.

-Oye ¿y eso por qué?

-Que idiota eres, yo creí que era tu novia.

-¿En serio? jaja. Tranquila bebé, yo no pienso tener novia en un buen rato.

-Ya veo…

-¿Ya me das mi beso?

-Quisieras. Esa respuesta no me gusto.

Que mierda, yo quería un beso…

-Bueno, aquí va otra pregunta: ¿Por qué sigues aquí en Tomoeda?

Si que tengo ganas como para andar respondiendo esto.

-Pues, mi vida familiar me jode mucho desde que mi padre murió. No sabes lo difícil que es vivir rodeado de mujeres, y luego unas tan locas como mis hermanas o tan rígidas como mi madre…

-Pero son tu familia ¿no les extrañas?

-Pues sí, pero por ahora me gusta estar así. Las extraño, pero sé que tendré mucho tiempo para estar con ellas en el futuro o algo…

Y por sorpresa ahí estaba mi premio: otro beso de esos dulces labios. Maldita sea, voy a terminar dejando tanto vicio estúpido a cambio de este nuevo…

-Qué lindo eres Shao

-Bueno, es mi turno de hacer preguntas

-Ok

-Pero mi cuota es diferente…

-¿Diferente? ¿Qué quieres?

Me volteo a ver completamente confundida. Pero que divertida noche…

Sakura P.O.V.

Espere ansiosa su respuesta mientras sobaba su barbilla con los dedos, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Pues veamos… si la respuesta me convence, me quito una prenda. Pero si no me convence, te la quitas tú. ¿Está bien?

¿Qué si estaba bien? Debe ser tanto jodido alcohol en mi sistema, pero yo ahorita mismo le quito la envoltura a este chocolate…

-Está bien, puedes preguntar

-Veamos… uhm…

Yo esperaba ansiosa su estúpida pregunta, ¿en serio era tan difícil pensar en algo?

-Bueno ya, ¡al diablo! ¿Eres novia de Yue?

¡Pero qué lindo se ve sonrojado!

-Jaja no, no lo soy y no pienso serlo a menos que me convierta en una amargada de por vida…

Lo siguiente me dejo completamente sin aliento. Shaoran soltó una sonrisa tan, pero tan amplia, que puedo ser la primer testigo de su perfecta dentadura y los tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Pero eso no me dejo sin aliento, lo que lo hizo fue que sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico frente a mí se puso de pie, se quito de una sola la camisa, la aventó a lo lejos y se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

Yo por mientras, guardaba una perfecta imagen mental de lo bien formado de su torso. No es que tuviera grandes músculos ni nada, pero si tenía un abdomen marcado y una espalda de ensueño. Para mí todo él era perfecto…

-Buena respuesta, ahora sí que pareces un rojo cerezo. Uno muy bonito por cierto…

Estúpido sonrojo.

Estúpido y sensual Shaoran Li…

-Bueno, ¿siguiente pregunta?

-Uhm… ¿Por qué eres así Sakura?

-¿Así como?

-Pues sí, ¿por qué manipulas de esa forma a las personas? Es decir, eso no está bien…

-No lo hago, y eso no te incumbe…

-¿Ah no?

-No, es mi problema.

Hay no, supe que estaba en problemas cuando su mirada se ilumino y extendió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muy bien ¡Fuera la playera!

Al diablo, ¿Quería verme desnuda? Que me viera cuanto quisiera.

Me puse de pie, pero en ese instante una idea paso por mi mente… así que mientras me quitaba la playera, aun con lo torpe que me sentía de pie –mareada, más bien- comencé a contonear las caderas como una verdadera mujerzuela… cuando por fin la prenda salió, la lance hacía donde estaba la de él. Supe que todo había valido la pena, cuando al sentarme de nuevo tenía su mirada clavada en mí, su hermoso sonrojo estaba ahí de nuevo y su boca estaba tan abierta que pronto comenzaría a tirar baba…

-Listo señor Li

Le dije, con mi mirada completamente fija en sus ojos. Juro que vi como todo el chocolate dentro de ellos se derretía…

-Ehm pues, bien…

No pudo decir más. No quería que dijera más. Así que simplemente me abalance sobre él como una completa urgida. ¿Y qué? Se notaba en la mirada que era lo único en lo que él pensaba.

Comenzamos de nuevo un juego de besos, me encantaba la forma en que el daba pequeños mordiscos a mis labios, me hacía sentir que me deseaba. Esta vez el juego se torno más divertido, pues yo tenía dos manos y un gran territorio por recorrer en su pecho y espalda. Pase la yema de mis dedos, recorriendo con delicadeza cada centímetro que me era posible, trazando las líneas de sus moderados músculos, sintiendo que cada vez necesitaba más de él.

Claro que no era la única, esto lo supe cuando sentí sus manos avanzar peligrosamente desde mi cintura hasta mis pechos. Se detuvo por un momento, hasta que simplemente comenzó a tocarme por sobre la ropa interior. Sus manos, eran tan suaves y cálidas. No me incomodaba para nada estar así con él.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar a sus caricias, mi lengua recorría la perfección de su boca, me sentía embriagada por su delicioso aroma…

-Sakura

Escuche su voz tan ronca sobre mi oído.

_Yo quiero siempre escuchar mi nombre en su voz…_

Cuando esa frase se formo en mi cabeza, sentí miedo. Una cosa era desear a alguien, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que cuanto más cerca estuviera de Shaoran, más iba a desear de él.

Pero Sakura Kinomoto siempre obtiene lo que quiere señores, y esto no sería la excepción…

No supe ni como fui capaz de separarme de Shaoran en ese momento, pero en cuanto un plan se formo en mi mente, no dude en ponerlo en marcha.

Al separarnos, solo pude ver su cara de completo desconcierto, lo cual me provoco una sonrisa.

Sí, él va a tener que ser solo para mí…

-Oye Shaoran…

Shaoran P.O.V.

¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta niña? Es decir, yo solo podía pensar en el perfecto tamaño de sus pechos cuando de momento se separa como si nada…

-¿Qué pasa?

Algo se tiene en mente. Lo supe en cuanto puso esa cara de cordero inocente y bajo la mirada, como si sintiera vergüenza…

-Pues veras, yo quería pedirte algo…

Lo sabía.

-Claro, ¿qué te ocurre Sakura?

-Bien pues, tu sabes que con Yue yo no quiero llegar a nada más serio pero, el hecho es que ahora él no me quiere dejar y a mí no me gustaría terminar mal con él ni nada…

Con que por ahí va…

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer?

-Pues, antes dime algo: ¿Tu quieres a Akane? Me refiero a que ¿Te gusta tenerla cerca de ti todo el tiempo?

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces.

-No

-Oh pues, se me ocurre que para deshacernos de ellos, podemos no sé, fingir que somos novios o algo… solo un tiempo, en lo que encuentran a alguien más que joder…

Bueno, eso sí que me sorprendió aun más.

¿Ella había ideado todo esto mientras me había estado manoseando? Que descaro. Sin embargo, cuando menciono la palabra 'novios' algo en mi estomago se retorció y sentí que una calidez me invadía por completo.

Supe que eso era lo que quería, pero tampoco quería que ella se saliera con la suya en su plan…

-Pues, solo por un tiempo ¿verdad? Es decir, nada serio.

-Claro, solo mientras ellos encuentran a quien más fastidiar…

Así que eso era lo que quería… bajarse las ganas que tenía de mí y luego botarme. No, no la dejaría salirse con la suya, ella iba a suplicar por tener solo mis besos, iba a arrodillarse por que la abrazara. Ella iba a ser solo mía, estaba decidido.

-Está bien Sakura, pero habrá que poner ciertas reglas…

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Bien, se supone que este será un noviazgo real, así que nada de ponernos los cuernos… sabes a que me refiero…

-Ok

-Segundo, será solo mientras ellos encuentran a quien más joder…

-Claro

-Y por ultimo: nada de terminar liados. No te puedes enamorar de mi, ni yo de ti. ¿Te parece?

Aunque claro, yo me encargare de que rompas esa regla preciosa…

-Me parece perfecto Shao…

Y cerramos el trato con uno de tantos besos.

Otro beso, más latidos.

Una nueva y desconocida felicidad extendiéndose por todo mi ebrio ser.


	8. ¿Ayer?

Shaoran P.O.V.

Luz.

¡Jodida luz, vete!

Mierda, no puedo abrir los ojos. Hay mucha luz…

UN MOMENTO.

Siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda. ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué putas hice ayer? ¿Quién me está abrazando?

De momento llega a mi mente un leve recuerdo de Sakura cantando, Sakura bailando, Sakura besándome, Sakura sin playera…

Un calor invade todo mi ser de tan solo recordar esa escena, el mismo calor que se queda en mi rostro de tan solo pensar en que sea ella quien me abraza, así que sin moverme ni abrir los ojos pregunto…

-¿Sakura?

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA!

Ok eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Quién putas se está riendo del gran Shaoran Li?

Intento abrir los ojos pero ¡mierda! Hay demasiada luz…

Bien, abriré los ojos pues… ¡nunca!

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Las risas continúan, ni modo, tengo que ver a quien le partiré la cara, así que comienzo a abrir los ojos poco a poco…

Lo primero que veo es a Eriol tirado en el piso, riendo solo como idiota. Más bien, riéndose de MI. ¿Pero qué…?

Encontré la respuesta cuando lentamente volteo hacía la persona que me tiene abrazado…

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA, TAKASHI!

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJA!-

A consecuencia de mis gritos y las carcajadas de Eriol, Takashi despierta y lo primero que hace es volver a cerrar los ojos por el inmediato dolor de cabeza, supongo, pero en cuanto se da cuenta de la situación salta de la cama.

Sí, de MI cama.

-Jajaja, no me jodan, ahora hasta resulta que duermen juntos… para maricas que salieron jajaja

-Cállate Eriol

Le respondo con una voz medio cortada. Sí que debí beber mucho anoche…

-Bueno, lamento que Takashi te halla decepcionado querido Shaoran. Yo sé que esperabas amanecer al lado de la preciosa Sakura, digo ¡y quien no!

-Deja de joder y dime que hago aquí…

-Bueno bomboncito, resulta que anoche tuvimos que dormir todos juntos…

-¿Tuvimos?

-Si bueno, yo desperté antes…

-Vaya bebé, entonces sí que fue una noche muy loca…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JA!-

Todos nos reímos al unisonó, incluso Takashi, quien al parecer ya se iba adecuando al ambiente.

-Ahora recuerdo algo… Chiharu me mando a la mierda por estar consolando a su amiguita Sora. La hubieran visto, se puso a llorar como loca.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué hay de ti Eriol? Pensé que dormirías con Tomoyo…- ups, creo que dije algo malo, pues de inmediato cambia su cara divertida por un ceño muy, muy fruncido.

-Pues pensaste mal- me responde, bastante cortante…

-Uhm bien… entonces ¿Cómo llegué yo aquí?

-Pues, yo recuerdo que estabas con Sakura en su habitación y luego llegaste aquí aventando mierda porque Tomoyo te había corrido…

Las palabras de Takashi me ayudaron a recordar.

Un momento.

¿Recuerdo bien? ¿Fue un jodido sueño o…?

-¿Qué hice anoche?

Tenía que saber que era real. Maldita sea, anhelaba que todo fuera real…

-Pues te estuviste muy entretenido con Sakura, yo solo los vi regresando del jardín a ambos… sin playera…

-¿En serio?

-Sí Shaoran, por favor recuérdame borrar las cintas de video de las cámaras de seguridad en el patio… no quiero que los empleados le muestren a mi padre lo mucho que te divertiste con Sakurita, y ahora que lo recuerdo…

Me importo un carajo lo que siguió diciendo Eriol, pues por muy estúpido que suene, yo estaba a kilómetros del suelo, volando al recordar todo lo que había pasado anoche, y pensando en lo divertido que serían las cosas con _mi_ _nueva novia._

Sakura P.O.V.

Después de un muy buen y largo baño, regresé a la recamara esperando no encontrarme con Tomoyo ahí.

Adoro a mi prima, pero cuando esta de mal humor simplemente es mejor no estar cerca de ella. Me había despertado entre gritos, diciendo que nos fuéramos de una buena vez por todas de esa puta casa.

¿Por qué estaba tan cabreada? Bueno, ni puta idea.

De hecho, yo debería estar enojada con ella. Durante la dicha, recordé lo último que paso anoche:

Después de haber cerrado el trato con mi chocolate personal, entramos a la casa, tomamos algunos otros tragos y bailamos un poco más, hasta que Sora arruino el ambiente al ponerse a llorar como Magdalena –ni idea de por qué- así que nos fuimos, dejando a Chiharu consolando a Sora, Rika bailando sola, Yamasaki esperando por Chiharu, y pues para esa altura Tomoyo y Eriol habían salido corriendo hacía la habitación de él, por lo que decidí llevar a Shaoran a la mía.

Estábamos en el cuarto, bueno, específicamente en la cama, divirtiéndonos solo un poco, y justo cuando estaba a punto de sacarle los pantalones a Shaoran, la histérica de Tomoyo interrumpió abriendo la puerta de un solo golpe y corriendo a Li de la habitación, diciéndole que se fuera a su cuarto a joder a alguien más.

No me eh atrevido a preguntarle a Tomoyo, pero supongo que Eriol le ha de haber hecho una muy mala para tenerla de este humor…

-Mierda Sakura ¿Aun no estás lista? ¡Qué lenta! ¡Ya me quiero ir, joder!

Que linda primita tengo….

-Si si, ya voy Tomoyo ¿Ya están listos los demás?

-Y yo como putas voy a saber…

-Bien, será mejor buscar a los demás, desayunar algo y después irnos

-¡Haz lo que quieras Sakura Kinomoto, pero hazlo YA!

Y no tuvo que decir nada más para que saliera corriendo de ahí. Sip, Tomoyo me daba demasiado miedo cuando se ponía así, pobre de Eriol.

Shaoran P.O.V.

Después de la ducha, corrí al cuarto a cambiarme de ropa, con bastante prisa, pues Eriol de había puesto de una humor de perros y solo se la pasaba apresurándonos para ir a comer algo y salir de ahí lo antes posible.

No lo entendía, pero sería mejor no preguntar. Al menos no hoy.

Pantalón, tenis, cinturón…

Estaba a punto de ponerme la playera, cuando sentí unos brazos rodearme desde atrás y comenzar a jugar en mi pecho…

-Pero si aquí está mi sexy _novio…_

-Sip, tan sexy como solo él puede.

-Ya lo creo…

Ok, si seguía acariciándome se esa forma, jamás saldríamos de este cuarto, así que solo me separe de ella y me puse rápidamente la playera antes de voltear a verla.

Se veía tan linda, llevaba puesta una falda azul marino entallada y una blusa blanca. No recuerdo más, porque lo único que acaparo mi vista fueron sus preciosos ojos, que por alguna razón el día de hoy lucían más grandes y brillantes. Sakura si que era hermosa, pude ver con detenimiento sus finas facciones, su linda y respingada nariz, sus labios tan…

-Oh vamos Shao, sé que soy hermosa pero vas a empezar a babear _cariño_

Salí de mi muy entretenido trance, solo para ver como Sakura levantaba un poco más la cabeza y me regalaba un dulce y fugaz beso en los labios. Me haría adicto a ese sabor a vainilla…

-Y bien querida, ¿Cómo queda entonces el plan?

-Pues de eso venía a hablar, debemos estar de acuerdo en varias cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

.Pues en cómo se dio lo nuestro, cuando, por qué y todo eso…

-Cierto, oye y ¿desde cuándo empezará todo el plan?

-Pues estuve pensándolo y nos conviene regresar al colegio como novios. Es decir, podemos decir que después de una larga noche de alcohol por fin te decidiste a declararme tu amor tras tantos años, tu sabes- me guiño un perfecto y verde ojo.

-Es buen plan, pero lo cierto es que todos lo creerían más si dijéramos que después de tantos años de estar enamorada en secreto, fuiste tú la que decidió confesarte y caer a los brazos del gran Li. ¿Eso es más sensato, no crees?

-Jaja, no lo creo Shao.

-Ok ok, entonces será así: estábamos ebrios, como todos saben salimos al patio, hablamos y ambos nos confesamos y al ser correspondidos, pues decidimos intentarlo. ¿Te parece preciosa?

-Uhm, pues me gustaba más mi versión, pero está bien.

-Oye ¿Tomoyo sabe algo?

-No, no eh hablado de nada con ella esta mañana, ah estado de un pésimo humor. ¿Y Eriol?

-Tampoco, se ah dedicado a estar solo, ni siquiera sé porque tanto mal humor. Algo ah de haber pasado con ese par.

-Bueno, eso lo averiguamos después, por mientras apresúrate que solo desayunamos y nos volvemos al colegio. Nadie más debe saber esto Shaoran, así que en cuanto bajes recuerda que ya eres mi novio.

-Y como olvidarlo, preciosa. Te queda muy bien usar falda…

, te veo abajo.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación como si nada, aunque por un momento vi un precioso tono rosado en sus mejillas. Oh si, Sakura Kinomoto iba a ser solo mía y de eso me encargaría yo.

Sakura P.O.V.

El desayuno transcurrió en un entorno tan pero tan tenso, que hubiera preferido no comer nada hasta la escuela.

Sora tenía una terrible jaqueca por haber llorado toda la noche –quien sabe por qué-, Chiharu no sabía cómo pedir disculpas a Yamazaki, quien lucía un tanto incomodo pues Rika se había encargado de estarlo acosando toda la mañana. Entre Eriol y Tomoyo reinaba la indiferencia. Ambos habían estado callados, sin hablarse o mirarse, y con un mal humor del perro con todos.

Por nuestra parte, Shaoran y yo decidimos no despegarnos para nada, pero tampoco íbamos a hablar ni explicar nuestra relación hasta que alguien preguntara, lo cual, para mi maldita suerte aun no había sucedido.

Como era de esperarse, a la hora de regresar al instituto los carros se habían acomodado distinto.

En el de Tomoyo ella manejaba, Sora iba a su lado y en el asiento trasero íbamos solo Shaoran y yo.

Sí, se las había arreglado para poder ir conmigo, y por muy sorprendente que parezca nadie preguntaba nada aún.

Maldita sea, yo me moría por gritar que él era mío.

En fin, en el carro de Eriol iba él manejando, Chiharu a su lado y en la parte trasera Takashi y Rika. No puedo creer que Rika le esté haciendo esto a Chiharu, pero ya vería como ponerla en su lugar, Chiharu no merecía esto por parte de su amiga de toda la vida.

Tensión, todo era tensión en el corto viaje a la escuela.

Lo único que me mantenía tranquila era la mano de Shaoran tomando la mía. Sí, así habíamos ido todo el viaje, prácticamente inseparables y aun así ¡Nadie preguntaba nada! Mierda.

-Todo saldrá bien, Sakura.

Por un momento no entendí las palabras de _mi nuevo no novio_, pero al voltear hacia la ventana encontré respuesta.

Ahí, esperando en el estacionamiento se encontraban mis pesadillas personales: Yue y Akane.

En cuanto los vi gire la cara hacía Shaoran, quien al verme solo mostro una divertida sonrisa del lado. Y una mirada que mostraba algún reto.

Claro, se me olvidaba que esto era un juego.

Pues bien, la hora de divertirse llego.


	9. Vamos a gritarlo

_¡Hola!_

_Perdón perdón perdón perdón perdón… lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entré a la escuela y las tareas y ehm buen, la vida jaja. Hare lo posible por volver a actualizar seguido. Sin más, otro capi. _

_Gracias por los Reviews, ¡Nos leemos pronto! (:_

Shaoran P.O.V.

Bajamos del auto.

Claro, como el perfecto caballero que soy baje de la mano a Sakura y no la solté ni un instante. Si íbamos a hacer esto, tenía que parecer real.

Una última mirada a esos orbes verdes y comenzamos a caminar, acercándonos lentamente había nuestra penitencia…

-¡Shaoooo!

Seguido de ese grito chillón sentí el peso y aroma de cierta cabellera roja sobre mí.

Akane e me había echado encima, aunque yo seguía sin soltar a Sakura.

-Ehm Akane, si no te importa…

Ella se volteo a verme con su cara de inocente, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la mano de Sakura en la mía.

-Shao, deberías de soltar la mano de Sakurita, la gente podría malinterpretar ese gesto…

Estuve a punto de estallar en carcajadas, de no ser porque Sakura intervino.

-Oh tranquila querida, pueden interpretar lo que quieran.

Y dicho esto, volteo a verme y me dedico una de esas sonrisas angelicales. Que mierda, cuando sonríe se ve tan…

-¿Y eso qué significa?

Ok, esa ronca y ¿enfadada? Voz termino con mi ensoñación. Yue miraba a Sakura como si quisiera asesinarla con la mirada…

-Etto, yo…

De inmediato note lo nervios en Sakura, mierda ese tipo sí que lucía molesto…

-Yue, yo…

-¿Tú QUÉ Sakura?

Ok, era hora de intervenir antes de que ese idiota saltara sobre ella…

-Significa Yue, que Sakura es MI NOVIA.

Oh mierda, pero que jodidamente bien se siente decirlo en voz alta… tal vez demasiado alta, pues de inmediato siento varias miradas sobre nosotros…

Sakura P.O.V.

-¡¿Eso qué significa Shao?!

-¡Mierda Sakura, no hablan en serio!

-¡¿Qué mierda significa eso Sakura Kinomoto?!

-¡Joder Shaoran, ni yo lo sabía!

-¡No jodan, dejen de bromear!

Y así siguieron gritos, amenazas, preguntas y más amenazas a nuestro alrededor… que mierda, ¿a ellos que les importa lo que hagamos o no…?

Por un momento solo pude ver la furia y luego la decepción en los ojos de Yue. Eso me hacía sentir la peor mierda sobre el planeta, hasta que sentía el calor que seguía envolviendo mi mano derecha y veía aquellos ojos ámbar.

Si, esto valía la pena…

-¡Sakura explica esto!

-¡Mierda, ustedes dos se odian!

-¡Shaoran, dijiste que aun no estabas listo para nada serio y…!

Todas esas voces se callaron en un instante, cuando Shaoran me giro hacia él, me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme ahí, frente a todos…

No sé si vieron, si gritaron, si se calló el puto edificio frente a nosotros… solo quedé embriagada del aroma de Shaoran. Claro, hasta que me soltó…

-Dejen de joder todos ¿qué mierda les importa? Sakura es MI novia, supérenlo mierda…

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas tener una cámara en la mano… las expresiones en sus caras eran simplemente satisfactorias.

Akane me miraba con todo el odio que podía transmitir, cruzada de brazos y la barbilla alta.

Yue simplemente tenía una fría… MUY fría mirada, aunque su rostro no demostraba tanto odio o cualquier otra expresión.

Tomoyo me miraba de arriba abajo, como si fuera un jodido travesti en bikini o algo… bueno, simplemente estupefacta.

Eriol nos miraba de una forma que no supe descifrar… nos miraba serio, más no molesto.

Los demás tenían los ojos bastante abiertos, algunos la boca abierta y nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Claro, hasta que Eriol decidió romper aquel silencio.

-Bueno, al carajo. Son libres de hacer lo que les de la puta gana.- se dio la vuelta con su elegancia habitual y comenzó a caminar.

-Les doy menos de un mes y terminan.- Que linda, Tomoyo también se dio la vuelta y fue por su equipaje.

-Esto no te lo perdonaré nunca, Li Shaoran…- Akane, jajajaja. Akane se fue MUY molesta.

-…- ok, la mirada de Yue decía suficiente, así que también se retiró junto con Kei. Mierda, espero que me perdone.

-Bien jeje, suerte con esto chicos. ¡Nos vemos en la cena!- Yamazaki salió corriendo, pues la zorra Sasaki no se le quitaba de encima.

-Como sea, usen condón o algo…- Chiharu dio la vuelta y camino en dirección contraria de Yamazaki.

-Son tan lindos, les irá bien.- dijo Rika, y salió corriendo tras Takashi.

-…- ¿Sora me está viendo con rencor? No dijo nada, simplemente dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

Y quedamos solos.

Bueno, al menos ya había pasado lo peor, creo…

Eriol P.O.V.

Puto día. Puta habitación en el último puto piso. Puto Shaoran con su puta suerte. Puto amor.

Si, básicamente todo me jode el día de hoy.

¿No podían elegir ese par cualquier otro jodido día para declararse novios y andar por ahí de empalagosos?

Si, durante toda la jodida cena habían estado juntos, riendo de sus jodidas bromas 'personales', dándose jodidos besitos y jodidos cariñitos frente a todos…

Es decir ¿qué tiene de bueno estar así con alguien?

Tan juntos siempre, tan empalagosos, tener que compartirlo todo, tener que aguantarla siempre, contarle todo, que ella sea tu todo…

Jodido amor.

Escucho que se abre la puerta.

-Ya volví.

Claro, aun después de la cena, los tortolitos habían estado un par de horas juntos, que encantador…

-Hey ¿Tan rápido te aburrió?

-No digas estupideces Eriol, simplemente tengo que dormir y ella también.

-Si claro, deja de joderme y dime que está pasando en verdad Shaoran….

-¿L a verdad? Pues me encanta Sakura, muero por sus piernas y solo yo puedo tenerlas cuando se me antoje porque son mías. Fin.

-Claro, no olvides su buen trasero…

-No te pases idiota.

-Ok, ok… entonces van en serio…

-Sip

-Bueno, te felicitaría amigo, pero en realidad creo que te echaste la soga al cuello.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-La chicas son divertidas Shaoran, pero solo por un rato. Y bien lo sabes.

-Claro, y es por ello que sigues tirándote a Tomoyo ¿verdad?

Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo.

Su nombre resonó miles de veces en mi cabeza.

-Eso se termino.

-Si claro, ¿qué le hiciste esta vez?

-No quiero hablar de eso…

Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo. Tomoyo…

-Eres una mierda, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Por primera vez, mi amigo dijo las palabras correctas en el momento indicado…

-Hasta mañana.

Y sin más, caminé hacía mi habitación.

El tema de Tomoyo m tenía jodido, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido el sábado en mi habitación…

Me saque la ropa, me metí en la cama, esperando que en mis sueños no siguiera repitiéndose aquel nombre…

Soy la peor mierda del mundo.

Tomoyo P.O.V.

Que mierda de día.

El hecho de que mi prima hubiera llegado de tan buen humor solo lo empeoraba aun más…

-… y eso fue todo ¿Tu qué hiciste Tomoyito querida?

Estúpida Sakura….

-Pues salí en una cita doble con Europeos divinos, tuve sexo en un avión y quede embarazada pero como consumí crack en ese estado tuve un aborto… casual…

.Así que no te baja el mal humor eh…

-Mierda Sakura, eres taan inteligente…

-Oh bueno, no estoy dispuesta a aguantarte, así que me voy a la cama. Que descanses, supongo.

-Si claro…

Me fui yo también a la cama, no estaba dispuesta a ver ni escuchar nada más.

Que mierda de día, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido el sábado…

Estúpido Eriol, es la peor mierda del mundo.


	10. Esto está mal

_Una disculpa por el ENORME atraso, pero esta vez les traigo dos capítulos bastante interesantes (:_

_Gracias por los reviews, realmente no dejo la historia porque así lo piden._

_Sin más por el momento, disfruten los capítulos y dejen su opinión. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

Sakura P.O.V.

Apague el cigarro, realmente no tenía muchas ganas de fumar.

Tomoyo seguía a mi lado, leyendo o algo…

No, aun no se le había pasado todo ese 'mal humor', y eso que habían pasado ya tres semanas desde aquel fin de semana. Fuera de desaparecer, se había convertido en una especie de amargura, es decir, se la había pasado ¿deprimida? O algo.

Me tenía en joda, así que es momento de saber que putas tiene…

-Tomoyo…

No, no reacciono. Seguía con la mirada fija sobre aquel libro azul.

-Tomoyo…- dije, esta vez tomando el libro de sus manos y mirándola fijamente.

Y no me gusto lo que vi en sus ojos.

Tristeza, mucha tristeza.

-¿Cómo, Sakura…?

-¿Cómo qué?

No me respondió, simplemente bajo la cabeza y se tiro a llorar_. Se rompió._

¿Qué hice? Lo que toda buena mejor amiga-prima-hermana hubiera hecho: consolarla.

La abrace, esperando que se calmara para por fin poder hablar tranquila, lo cual tardo un buen rato, pero así mejor. Si que necesitaba desahogarse.

-Sakura yo… yo ya no sé cómo lidiar con esto…

-¿Con qué? ¿Qué te ah pasado? Bueno, bien sé que se trata de Eriol…

De tan solo escuchar aquel nombre, sentí como mi prima se encogió entre mis brazos.

-Si…

-¿Qué te ah hecho ese idiota? No me digas que has quedado embarazada o alguna mierda así…

Ante el comentario soltó una pequeña risa, con lo que me sentí un tanto más tranquila.

-No Saku, no se trata de eso… es solo que yo…

La vi dudar un poco, mientras esperaba pacientemente sus palabras.

-Dime, ¿Cómo se siente el amor?

Ok, su pregunta me dejo fuera de lugar, por completo.

-¿Amor? ¿Desde cuándo soy experta en eso?

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que algo de ello sientes por Li ¿no?

Li. Shaoran Li.

Tan solo escuche ese nombre, mi cabeza voló al recuerdo de aquellos ojos ámbar… pero no, no es amor. No puede ser amor.

-Oh bueno, con Shaoran yo… pues…

-Venga Saku, actúas tan distinto cuando estas con él. Es decir, por lo general eres todo un angel cuando estas con tus _presas_ –entiéndase chicos- pero con él te muestras tan, no sé… ¿natural?

¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo se pone a analizarme de esa forma?

Bueno si, desde siempre…

-Venga, el chico me atrae mucho y la paso bien con él, pero tampoco es como que vaya a terminar casada con él ni nada…

-Bien, cuando lo aceptes podrás comprender mi estado.

Se separo de mi y simplemente camino hacía quien sabe donde.

¿Aceptar qué?

No.

Esto es un juego, eso no lo debo olvidar.

Shaoran P.O.V.

Bendito viernes.

Extrañaba esta situación con mi amigo: solos, en nuestra jodida recamara, algo de música, algunas cervezas…

Algunas bastantes, para ser exactos.

Y así estábamos, tirados en la sala, charlando sobre cuanta babosada se cruzaba por nuestra mente.

Después de algún comentario estúpido las risas cesaron, el ambiente cambio.

-Vaya Shaoran, ya nos hacía falta esto. Digo, no quiero sonar como un puto afeminado, pero últimamente pasas demasiado con Sakura sabes…

-Bueno _bebé_, resulta que ella es mi novia, pero tranquilo, sabes que no se compara con lo nuestro…

-Jaja eso espero marica. En realidad no creí que fueras en serio con ella…

-Bueno, supongo que solo ella es digna de ser _la chica de Li_ o algo…

-_La chica de Li…- _repitió, algo pensativo mientras miraba su lata de cerveza.

-Claro, no cualquiera lo sería. Además, ya te veré cuando llegue _la chica Hiragizawa _eh…

Y espere las risas, más esta no llegaron. Mi amigo simplemente seguía observando la lata, como si en ella encontrara las respuestas a todas las cosas…

-Soy la peor mierda sobre el planeta…

Eso no lo esperaba. Pero bueno, era momento de sacarle la sopa, al parecer aún seguía peleado con Daidouji, y nadie sabía lo que había pasado…

-Eso ya lo sabía campeón, pero esta vez ¿a qué se debe el titulo?

-La cague Shaoran, estoy muy jodido.

-¿Haz robado? ¿Violado? O peor aun… ¿Has dejado embarazada a Tomoyo o algo?

La simple idea me asustaba hasta a mi…

-Nada de eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Me jodí yo solo, eh perdido.

-Déjate de tanta mierda y solo dime que te pasa…

-Estoy enamorado.

Señoras y señores, en ese momento supe que todo era posible.

Pudo haber llegado una puta nave espacial a la habitación, y no me habría sorprendido tanto como escuchar a mi amigo decir esas palabras.

-No me jodas Eriol…

-Lo sé, soy un idiota. Y uno peor, al no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Esa Daidouji si que sabe lo que hace…

-Pues supongo… pero todo importa una mierda, la cague.

-¿Qué ah pasado?

-Ella me dijo que me amaba…

-Joder Eriol, deberías ser la persona más estúpidamente feliz del planeta…

-No, ¡la cague! Ella me lo dijo mientras estábamos en la habitación, solos… pero en esos momento yo no me daba cuenta de que sentía lo mismo, así que…

-¿Qué?

-Solo atine a salir corriendo…

-¡¿Qué mierda?!

-Bueno, no salí corriendo… es decir, estábamos en la cama y pues, bastante entretenidos… ella me dijo aquello y pues, me descolocó por completo… así que solo me levante y fui hacía el baño, mientras pronunciaba un 'gracias' o algo…

Silencio.

Quedamos en silencio.

Eriol si que era una mierda.

-Eriol, si que eres una mierda….

-Joder lo sé, es decir, no estaba listo para aquello y para cuando regrese a la cama ella ya estaba vestida y salió de la habitación completamente molesta…

-Bueno, no era para menos…

-Lo sé…

-Pero eres más mierda amigo, puedes buscarla, decirle, ella te corresponde…

-Lo sé, pero no quiero.

-¿No quieres?

-No. No quiero que esto crezca, no quiero ser suyo…

¿Ser suyo?...

-Y dime, ¿Cómo mierda supiste que estabas enamorado o algo…?

-No lo sé, supongo que es porque la pienso, la pienso mucho. La miro y simplemente todo importa una mierda, sé que solo ella me dará lo que necesito en este jodido mundo. La escucho y sé que no existe un mejor sonido en el planeta. Recuerdo todo lo que pasamos y deseo pasar más…

Mierda.

-¿Acaso no sientes nada como eso por Sakura?

Más mierda.

-No lo sé…

-Bueno, al menos tú la tienes bien, me refiero, es tuya o algo…

_Mía._

Sakura es mía, si. ¿Y yo?

-Debes ser el tío más jodidamente feliz Shaoran, al menos de los dos tú has logrado tener algo que valga la pena. A _alguien_, que valga la pena.

¿Amor? ¿Sakura?

Me encanta que sea mía. Me encanta su voz, sus ojos, su aroma. Me gusta compartir tantas cosas con ella. Me fascina su forma de ser, pues la eh descubierto distinta a como creí…

-¿La amas?

Su pregunta llego en el momento indicado.

No se supone que deba, _esto está mal._

_-Yo…_

Esto es un juego, no puedo cruzar la línea, no debo…

_No me puedo perder_…

-¿Tú…?

Perder. ¿Esto era perder?

Era una derrota bastante dulce, bastante buena.

Pero ¿amor? Me parecía bastante pronto como para utilizar esa palabra…

-No lo sé.

No, no lo sé.

No quiero descubrirlo.

_Esto está mal._


	11. Esto está mal 2

Sakura P.O.V.

Bendito sábado.

Bendita habitación.

Bendita droga.

Maldito sea el castaño junto a mí.

Gire un poco la cabeza para ver de nuevo su perfil, se veía bastante concentrado adivinando los misterios del mundo o algo, ambos tirados en medio de mi habitación, con la música a todo volumen…

Si hace apenas tres semanas me hubieran descrito esta escena, me habría cagado de risa. Lo juro.

-¿Más?

Preguntó, mientras estiraba hacía mi aquel cigarrillo de mariguana.

Después de algunas pruebas habíamos comprobado que tapando algunas ventilas de la habitación, el olor no se filtraba hacía el exterior, por lo que era seguro fumar dentro.

Di otra larga calada, mantuve el humo un momento y lo solté mientras lo veía observarme.

Pues sí, llevábamos como tres semanas con esta situación de novios o algo, y debo admitir que estaba resultando más divertido de lo que jamás pensé.

El hecho de poder besarlo y disfrutarlo sin tener que dar explicaciones de nada a nadie, era una de las razones más importantes, pero también estaba esa sensación de poder hacer todo lo que una pareja hace, pero sin aquel sentimiento de obligación o presión…. ¿si captan, no? Bueno no, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo…

-Sakura…

Ah cierto, aquí sigo.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres terminar esto?

¿Terminar qué? ¿Lo nuestro? ¿La farsa? Todo un caos se armo en mi cabeza.

Es decir, él no podía dejarme, no señor. Mi plan había sido desde un principio hacer que él se enamorara de mí.

Estuve a punto de voltear y convencerlo de aquello, hasta que note a que se refería…

-Eh, claro…

Tome de nuevo el cigarrillo –que por cierto, ya era el tercero… ¿cuarto? No sé- y pues lo hice, lo termine.

Que mierda pasa conmigo.

-Venga Saku, sé que te traigo loca, pero al menos trata de no demostrarlo tanto _bebé_…

Y de nuevo…

-Jaja querido, admite que me amas y casémonos de una buena vez…

Por lo general cuando estábamos a solas solíamos tener estas ¿discusiones? Lo que sean.

Chorreaban sarcasmo…

O eso pensé, hasta que en un movimiento rápido Shaoran giro de donde estaba y quedo justo a mi lado, con su rostro muy cerca del mío y sus ojos ámbar –un poco muy rojos- mirándome fijamente.

-Casémonos, pues…

Nos quedamos mirando.

Pensarán que el hecho de tener los ojos bastante rojos le quita su encanto, pero Shaoran es simplemente perfecto, aún con esa mirada un poco perdida, su cabello tan desordenado, sus mejillas un poco rojas…

Que mierda.

**Down boy – Yeah Yeah Yeahs**

Seguía observándome, cuando comenzó a sonar una canción bastante conocida para mí.

Era extraño como Shaoran tenía gustos tan parecidos a los míos y que hasta ahora yo no lo hubiera notado…

Un momento, _esa_ canción.

Díganme idiota, pero uno de mis sueños siempre ah sido tener un beso con esa canción de fondo.

Shaoran sigue mirándome…

_No fame__  
__all there is__  
__all there was__  
__on the second lady__  
__can't take a cent__  
__take a cut of that__  
__kind of ran__  
__I'll stand kind of pushed__  
__kind of bent__  
__on that heavy land__  
__I'll stand for the sake of my friends__  
__well, I will see him there_

No sé qué hacer, me siento ¿nerviosa?

Levanto mi vaso, el toma el suyo y seguimos bebiendo.

_Down__  
__down__  
__count me down__  
__down__  
__down, boy__  
__down__  
__count me down__  
__down, boy__  
__down, boy_  
_down, boy__  
__down_

Bajan los vasos, suben las risas.

¿Por qué? No tengo ni puta idea.

Me pierdo algunos segundos observándolo, se ve tan bien cuando sonríe de esa forma.

Me gusta su risa.

Me gusta estar con él.

Me gusta él.

Mucho.

Las risas frenan, y de nuevo se crea este ambiente. ¿Es acaso un jodido sueño?

Todo se ve tan irreal…

Nos acercamos un poco más.

Esa música, solo me es posible tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras hago un intento por seguir la letra.

_The same__  
__not begin__  
__not give up__  
__in a better way__  
__again, kept the stain__  
__off his bed__  
__not to split them off__  
__I'll stand for the sake of my friends__  
__I will see him there_

Levanto la cabeza, él está a mi lado…

_well, I will see him there_

Y ahí está, un beso más.

Me gusta mucho esta canción.

Me gusta mucho más él.

Me gusta cuando me besa.

Me gusta mucho más cuando me besa a solas.

Nos hemos besado miles de veces frente a miles de personas, pero cuando estamos a solas es simplemente mejor.

Mil veces mejor.

_Down__  
__down__  
__count me down_

Mordida…

_down__  
__down, boy__  
__down__  
__count me down__  
__down, boy_

Coreo contra sus labios '_down, boy_'

___down, boy__  
__down_

¿En qué momento terminamos en el piso?

_down__  
__count me down__  
__down__  
__Down, boy_

Esta peligrosamente cerca. ¿Acaso no sabe cuánto me descontrola?

Mi mente comienza a lanzar las pocas señales de alerta que le quedan.

_Esto está mal._

Shaoran comienza a gustarme demasiado.

_Esto es un juego._

Lo malo es que no estoy segura de quién ganará…

No puedo más, me separo. Llega una extraña sensación a mí, ¿angustia?

Malditas drogas.

Agacho la cabeza, hasta que siento la mano de Shaoran tomar mi barbilla y levantarla para verle a los ojos.

-_Te amo._

¿Lo dijo? ¿Lo murmuro? ¿Lo imagine?

Levanta un poco más mi rostro y deposita un pequeño y dulce beso sobre mis labios, pero esto es suficiente como para hacer que todo mi sistema colapse de nuevo y me pierda en mi propia nube.

Esto está mal, _muy mal_.


	12. ¿Resaca?

_Oh que mierda, siempre me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes; la escuela, el amor, el desamor... no tenía material para seguir con esto, así que... hay disculpas de sobras, supongo._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews (si no he dejado la historia, es por las cosas que escriben), los follows y favs._

_Buen año a todos, nos leemos pronto. Ahora si, más pronto jeje (:_

* * *

Shaoran P.O.V.

Desperté. Con un ligero dolor de cabeza, la boca muy seca, un hueco en el estomago y la mente completamente en blanco.

Bueno, definitivamente esta no era mi habitación. Ni siquiera era una habitación.

Estaba en el piso, aparentemente de una de las pequeñas salas…

-¿Ya mejor?

Esa voz.

Esa suave, incomparable y hermosa voz.

-Sakura ¿qué mierda...?

-Oh vamos, nos pasamos un poco con las cervezas y la hierba, así que te has quedado dormido aquí… no pongas esa cara de espanto, no es como que te hubiera violado…

Que mal…

-Ya veo…

En realidad no recordaba nada, con trabajo comenzaban a llegar vagos recuerdos.

-¿Es que no recuerdas nada?- preguntó Sakura, con un pequeño tono de desesperación, apenas perceptible.

-Yo… no mucho

-Ah…- respondió, mientras se daba la vuelta para ir al baño.

¿Acaso yo había hecho algo malo?

Joder, realmente no recordaba mucho, pero su actitud me dejaba en claro que algo pasaba.

Camine hacía el baño. Sakura estaba frente al gran espejo, con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura?

Mis palabras la sobresaltaron un poco, devolviéndola a la habitación.

-No.

-¿Segura? Porque en verdad que no recuerdo mucho y si yo te…- pare en seco, por la expresión en su rostro pude notar que mis palabras solo agravaban el asunto.

-No ah pasado nada, Shao…- dijo, para después soltar un profundo suspiro que hizo eco en mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?

-Oh, bueno…

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, sin levantar la mirada del piso.

Raro.

La observe muy bien. Observe el momento justo en que su expresión cambió y me volvió a dirigir la mirada. De nuevo, algo planeaba.

-Debes volver a tu habitación Shaoran, ya está obscuro afuera y no creo que Tomoyo esté muy convencida de cambiar lugar contigo y dormir con Eriol…- caminó hacia mí. No, más bien pasándome de largo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ok…

-Vamos, de paso voy a buscarla y por algo de comer. Muero de hambre…- Y me regalo una sonrisa. Una no muy convincente, pero qué más daba.

-Claro, vamos.

Algo le pasaba, algo que yo tenía que descubrir.

Sakura P.O.V.

Después de despedir a Shaoran, fui directo a la ABK, sin importarme quien mierda estuviera ahí.

Todo había sido una simple excusa para alejarme de Shaoran.

A decir verdad, yo no recordaba mucho.

Solo una parte martillaba en mi cabeza: dormida o despierta, la imagen se repetía.

"_Te amo…"_

Y cada que la frase sonaba, mi corazón daba de acrobacias en el pecho y el estomago se me retorcía de una forma inhumana.

O tal vez sólo tenía hambre…

Mis pensamientos pararon en seco al ver a mi prima, sentada de nuevo bajo el árbol, pero esta vez acompañada de alguien.

Nada más y nada menos que Kei.

¿Desde cuándo ellos hablaban con tanta…? No, más bien ¿Desde cuándo ellos hablaban?

Supuse que no estaría bien interrumpir, por lo que seguí caminando hasta una parte más solitaria del ridículo bosque.

Tenía la cabeza vuelta un caos.

Es decir, ni siquiera estaba segura de que Shaoran hubiera dicho… aquello.

Pero si lo hubiera dicho, era algo bueno ¿no? Significaba que yo había ganado.

Claro, eso estaba dentro de mis planes. Lo que no estaba dentro de mis planes, era toda esta estúpida confusión en torno al chico. _No estaba bien y…_

-Oye, Sakura…

Esa voz.

¿Desde cuándo Sora me hablaba con ese tono tan… arrogante?

-¿Si?...

-Te estaba buscando…- su estúpido tonito de voz estaba logrando sacarme de mis casillas

-Ah… ¿y luego? ¿Qué mierda quieres?

Al parecer mi respuesta no le había agradado, pues la vi de pie, tensarse y apretar sus delicados puños con fuerza. Joder, ¿es serio pensaba en golpearme o algo?

-Escucha, yo solo vengo a dejarte algo en claro.- dijo, entre dientes. Esta niñata no sabía a quién le estaba hablando…

Me acerque, intimidante. A Sakura Kinomoto nadie le habla de esa forma.

Cuando estuve a algunos pasos de distancia, la enfrenté desafiante, sintiendo como se encogía bajo mi expresión.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?...- repetí, arrastrando cada palabra con severidad.

Algo dentro de sus ojos pareció flamear, porque de inmediato recobró la postura.

-Eh venido a decirte que dejes a Yue en paz…

Esperen ¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué mier…?

-Ya escuchaste, Sakura. Le has hecho sufrir mucho, no voy a permitir eso…

Con que de esas iba. La muy tonta estaba enamorada de Yue…

-Ya veo…- dije, mientras un toque de astucia invadía mis gestos- con que te gusta _mi_ Yue…- y solté una risa, mientras que la chica me miraba con los ojos nublados.

-No… yo no dije eso…

-Pero es la verdad.- solté, como sentencia.

Se le olvidaba que lo que es mío, es mío. Y lo quisiera o no, Yue era mío.

Ya me encargaría de recordárselo… De inmediato mi mente maquinó un plan.

-Yo… yo…

-Oh no, tranquila Sora…- dije, con toda la amabilidad que tenía en el arsenal – somos amigas ¿no?, no se lo diré a nadie…

-¿De verdad?- pareció dudar, pero tras una de mis mejores sonrisas, vi como bajaba la guardia.

-Puedes estar tranquila y en cuanto a Yue… bueno, pues, eso quedó en el pasado. Shaoran es lo único que me importa ahora...- algo dentro de mí se removió con aquella frase.

-Oh, gracias Saku. Eres la mejor.

Y me envolvió en un tembloroso abrazo. Un débil abrazo, como ella.

Tomoyo P.O.V.

-Jajajajaja… Vaya, tenía tiempo de no escuchar mi propia risa…

-Es una pena, es hermosa…- dijo Kei, mientras me miraba de esa forma encantadora.

Todo él era encantador.

-Oh vamos, no seas mentiroso…

-Sabes que no miento, eres hermosa.

-Bien, eso no voy a discutirlo.

Lo sentí acercarse más y por un momento se encendió una alarma en mi cabeza… Naah, qué más daba un beso.

Claro que este beso no era como lo había pensado.

Kei era algo reservado y lento. Al igual que sus besos. Podía sentir su respiración acercándose poco a poco, preparándose para lo siguiente. Podía sentir sus tiernos labios sobre los míos, acariciándome en el gesto más tierno e intimo. Podía sentir su suave cabello entre mis dedos, su cálido abrazo y… ¿cómo se separaba de mí?

-Yo… creo que debemos volver a las habitaciones…

¿En serio? Bueno, no era que me molestara pero… era raro que un chico pusiera los límites. Eso nunca me pasaba.

-Cla-claro…

Nos levantamos y caminamos en absoluto silencio a las habitaciones.

Tan abrumador era el silencio que dudaba que el chico siguiera caminando a mi lado. Claro, hasta que tomo mi mano.

-Ya, escucha Tomoyo…- por fin habló, justo antes de llegar a mi edificio.

-Kei, yo…

-No, escucha. Yo, no sé en verdad lo que haya hecho Eriol para ponerte tan mal estos últimos días, pero estoy dispuesto a compensarlo…

Sus brillantes ojos azules no daban lugar a duda.

-Bueno, no. Yo no voy a compensarlo, yo haré que aquello pase al olvido…

-¿Por qué?

Necesitaba que me lo explicara. Necesitaba confiar en él.

-Porque me gustas, desde siempre. Tomoyo, a mi no me gustas por vestir bonito, ni por lo hermosa que eres… más que nada, eres una chica inteligente, encantadora, sensible, feme…-

Ok, no hace falta decir que lo calle con un tierno beso. Era el primer chico que me decía esas palabras.

-Yo… no creo poder decirte aún lo que pasó con Eriol, Kei. Pero…

-No es necesario, sólo te pido la oportunidad.

-Aprovéchala entonces, ayúdame.

Y ahí, frente a los dormitorios de chicas, con la luna sobre nosotros, otro de esos tiernos besos y un cálido abrazo, decidí que era momento de olvidar a Eriol Hiragizawa.


	13. Yo, mis amigos y el alcohol

_Muy recomendado leer con canción..._

_Advertencia__ de "hormonas" en este capitulo. Disfruten._

* * *

Sakura P.O.V.

Domingo.

Maldito domingo.

El día de ayer me había parecido tan largo… al igual que la noche.

No eh dormido nada y mis ojeras lo saben.

-¡Sakurita!

La vida no es justa ¿saben? Ahora que no tengo humor para nada, mi prima se ve feliz y deslumbrante, la muy hija de…

-¿Qué quieres Tomoyo?

-Huy, buenos días…

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?

Ella no tenía la culpa, pero qué más daba. Ella me había tratado peor…

-Bien, no mucho. Ya que no salimos en nuestro fin libre y todos están, pues, los chicos pensaron en organizar algo. No estoy segura de qué, mencionaron algo de _"junta para toda la planta docente, estarán encerrados por horas…" _ así que apúrate, los vemos en una hora.

-Ughhh

No, no pensaba levantarme de esa cama. Y menos para ir a socializar con todos esos idiotas.

-Veenga Saku ¿es que no quieres ver a tu amorcito?

Y menos con ese GRAN idiota.

-UGHHH

-Bueno, allá tu. Me voy en una hora.

Y salió, cerrando mi puerta.

Bien, supongo que no sería tan malo salir… sentía la necesidad de beber. Beber mucho.

Sip, iría sola y exclusivamente por la bebida.

Nada de Shaoran Li o planes malvados con Yue para amedrentar a cierta niñita… nop, sólo beber.

Me levante de un saltó, directo hacía la ducha. Una corta y tibia ducha.

El agua comenzó a relajarme en cuanto la sentí sobre mí.

Recuerdo cuando las primeras formas de mi cuerpo aparecieron. Ahí estábamos, mi prima y yo, temerosas de lo que nos fuera a suceder. Temerosas de cambiar.

Claro que ella se había desarrollado mucho antes y mucho más que yo.

Joder, que si antes lloriqueaba por ocultar mis pechos, ahora chillaba porque crecieran un solo un poco más…

No pude quedarme demasiado bajo el agua, apenas lo suficiente para llenarme del shampoo olor a cereza que tanto me gustaba. Tenía que arreglarme en un tiempo record.

Pase de nuevo a mi cuarto, pensando en el atuendo perfecto. El que fuera sólo a beber no quería decir que no dejaría de lucir hermosa…

Un vestido. Si, un vestido verde opaco, medias negras y botas. Hacía algo de frio últimamente…

Una vez vestida, me mire en el gran espejo, decidiendo que hacer con las horribles ojeras que me cargaba. Bien, algo de base y delineador, no solía usar demasiado maquillaje.

Antes de salir del cuarto, me encargue de vaciar mi loción de vainilla. Por todos lados, en el cabello, el cuello, la ropa, el escote…

Por alguna razón, me encontraba de mejor humor para cuando vi a Tomoyo.

-¿Nos vamos?- le pregunte, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nos vamos.- afirmo, mientras me tomaba del brazo para ir platicando en el camino.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Shaoran P.O.V.

Teníamos todo listo.

Kei se encargaba del sonido, Yue de las botellas, Takashi buscaba los vasos, Eriol intentaba mejorar un poco el lugar ¿Y yo? Bueno, yo los apoyaba moralmente.

Ayer… más bien hoy, por la madrugada, tras un arranque de positivismo y bobería de Eriol, habíamos decidido olvidar todo y volver a reunirnos. Eso y que Yue nos había informado que toda la planta docente se encontraría en junta durante la tarde. Eso nos dejaba la escuela para nosotros.

Algo de música, algo de comida y algo mucho de alcohol.

Invitamos a las chicas, por supuesto, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a buscar a Sakura.

Desde ayer se está comportando extraña, y yo necesitaba un escape de aquello. Necesitaba escapar de ella, aunque fuera por el día de hoy.

Sip, me alejaría de ella o de cualquier chica. El día de hoy éramos mis amigos, el alcohol y yo.

Después de que algunos salieran a comprar lo necesario, nos encontramos un lugar en medio del patético bosquecillo, lo suficientemente alejado de cualquier curioso, aunque estaba seguro de que nadie sería capaz de delatarnos.

Teníamos Whisky, Vodka, Tequila y cerveza. Nada del otro mundo.

A veces me cansaba de la vulgaridad con que bebíamos aquello. Después tomaba otro trago y se me olvidaba.

Comenzaban a llegar las chicas.

Para mi mala suerte, Akane incluida.

-¡Chicas! Vengan, tomen asiento…- dijo Eriol, señalando las patéticas mantas que había colocado sobre el piso.

Chiharu y Sora se encogieron de hombros mientras tomaban asiento. Y mientras Takashi casi tiraba los vasos por ver a Chiharu en falda.

-¡Hola chicos!

-Vaya, se esforzaron en el lugar…

Sora y Akane llegaron. Bien, hay que darle puntos a Akane, era la primera vez que la veía usar pantalón y no un falda más corta que…

-¡Hola a todos! veo que somos las últimas en llegar…- ¿era mi imaginación o Tomoyo estaba sonriendo? Después del humor de perros en estas semanas, todos habíamos creído que tenía ese horrible ceño fruncido de por vida.

Más que su sonrisa, me sorprendió el hecho de que fuera directo con Kei y lo saludara con un afectuoso beso en los labios. Esa chica sí que era cariñosa.

Mi querido y pobre amigo Eriol trataba de ocultar toda su rabia, desquitándose con un pobre árbol, o cómo él lo llamó, _juntando leña_. Claro, cómo si pudiéramos hacer una estúpida fogata aquí.

-Hola todos…

Escuche la voz de Sakura, pero no estaba dispuesto a voltear a verla.

No, no y no. Yo no iba a verla el día de hoy, era el día de Shaoran, sus amigos y…

Joder.

¿Esa era _mi_ Sakura?

Eriol P.O.V.

No me importa.

No me importa que Tomoyo esté a unos metros, adivinándole el desayuno al idiota de Kei mientras compartían baba, abrazándolo como si estuviera pegada a él.

NO ME IMPORTA.

-Hola todos…

Claro, ahí venía una empalagosa más. Dudaba mucho que Shaoran fuera a cumplir su palabra de _"Yo, mis amigos y el alcohol"_, era bastante débil con ella y….

Joder.

¿Desde cuándo Sakura usa vestido?

¿Desde cuándo Sakura usa… lo que sea, desde cuándo se ve así?

Llevaba un vestido verde seco, con un escote no muy revelador, pero que le favorecía mucho, sus largas y perfectas piernas lucían el doble con medias obscuras, la mirada más profunda y el cabello alborotado. Además de su olor. Creo que pude olerla desde que salió de su dormitorio.

Bien, no me tocaba a mí babear por ella.

Casi le tomo una foto a Shaoran. Tenía una cara de tonto, que no podía con ella.

Voltee al otro lado, recordando mi pesadilla.

Bien, le iba a demostrar a Tomoyo Daidouji que podía vivir sin ella.

Como hasta ahora.

Shaoran P.O.V.

Estaba muriendo.

Si, muriendo.

Me mataba el vestido de Sakura, su aroma, sus ojos, su escote… me mataba que ni siquiera me hubiera saludado.

Había hecho su entrada triunfal, luciendo mejor que nunca, oliendo mejor que nunca… ignorándome mejor que nunca.

Salud por ella.

Llevábamos… ¿una, dos, tres? Algunas horas aquí.

Había bebido ¿dos, tres…? Algunos vasos de lo que me encontrara.

Lo extraño es que no me sentía mareado o torpe. Estaba furioso.

Furioso con cierta chica, que me ignoraba feliz de la vida, que bailaba con sus amigas y se divertía, que bebía, que cantaba. Sin mí.

Me estaba sacando de quicio, y eso no era bueno para ella.

No era bueno que me hubiera ignorado cuando trate de ser amable sirviéndole algo de vodka.

No era buena la furia que despertaba en mí.

La haría arrepentirse.

**DNA – The Kills.**

La busqué, poco a poco, entre sus amigas.

Para mi buena suerte no estaba con ellas.

Bailaba de los más feliz, sola, junto al aparato de sonido y con los ojos cerrados.

_When it came to pass,__  
__Loaded, pass me by _

Me acerqué, poco a poco y sin que me sintiera.

_Fate, with a single blow,__  
__Has clustered by me now_

Tenía que saber que mierda pasaba con ella.

_True, I had my chance,__  
__True, true, true I had those wild charms for you_

Abrió los ojos y me miró molesta.

No huyó de mí, simplemente se me pego más mientras bailaba con furia y cantaba.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh..._

_My fire burned them out_

Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, sus ojos profundos y brillantes…

_But we will not be moved by it_

Quería gritarle tanto, pero algo en su mirada me decía que no lo hiciera.

_We will not be moved by it_

Bailé con ella, iniciando una guerra sólo con nuestras miradas.

_Your mind would never ache,__  
__When you were young and sound_

-¡¿Qué mierda te pasa, Sakura?! - Grité por fin, entre la música.

_The way your heart aches now,__  
__You feel you sent them onto ground_

No hubo respuesta, sólo más calor.

_Love, love, love till you've got enough,__  
__Dance, dance, dance, if you've got no love around you_

No habló, pero se acercó aún más a mí.

_Love, love, love, till you got enough,__  
__Dance, dance, dance, till there's no one left to hound you_

Y me acerque aun más a ella, sintiendo cómo cada uno de sus movimientos me atraía.

_We will not be moved by it_

Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el mío con tanta claridad…

_We will not be moved by it_

Sus movimientos se volvieron más fuertes, más agresivos.

En medio de esa música ensordecedora, de ese ritmo, sentía el calor fluir entre nuestros cuerpos.

Me acerqué aún más a ella, sin intimidarla ni un poco.

Me acerqué, acorralándola en contra de un árbol, sin que ella pusiera mucha objeción, sólo la misma y retadora mirada.

Y ahí, sin importar quien viera, que pensarán, que pasará, desquite mi furia estampándola en sus labios.

Un beso profundo, fuerte y agresivo.

Que ella correspondió de la misma forma.

Oh, oh, oh...

Se encargo de profundizar más el beso. Exploraba mi boca con fuerza, mordiendo en veces mi labio, jalando mi cabello con sus pequeñas manos.

Yo tomé su cintura con fuerza, reteniéndola lo más cerca que podía de mi cuerpo.

Cómo si fuera a escapar.

Cómo si me fuera a dejar.

_Love, love, love till you've got enough,__  
__Dance, dance, dance, if you've got no love around you_

El sabor de su boca me estaba enloqueciendo, su cuerpo frotándome aumentaba el calor en mi interior…

_Love, love, love, till you've got enough,__  
__Dance, dance, dance, till there's no one left to hound you_

Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, dándome entrada a sentir su cuerpo de la misma forma.

Sintiendo las arqueadas de su cuerpo contra el mío.

_We, we will not be moved by it_

Embriagándome con su dulce y tentador aroma.

_We, we will not be moved by it_

Recorriendo sus muslos con las manos, mientras ella tocaba sin pudor mi pecho.

_We, we will not be moved by it_

Importándome un carajo lo que pasara en adelante, ella sería mía y de nadie más.

_We, we will not be moved by it_

No sé si ya habría terminado la jodida canción, si alguien nos vio o si el mundo se acababa…

Sólo me importaba el suave tacto del a mano de Sakura tomando la mía, corriendo a mi lado.

Corriendo ambos, directo a su habitación.

Sakura P.O.V.

Apenas entramos a mi cuarto empuje a Shaoran a la cama.

Estaba furiosa, enojada por la forma en que me enloquecía.

No iba a gritarle, no iba a golpearlo, sólo pensaba dejarle en claro quién ganaría el juego.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, besándolo de nuevo, lastimándolo de nuevo.

Sentía la necesidad de jalar un poco su cabello, ese cabello que me volvía loca con tan sólo su aroma. Sentía la necesidad de morder sus labios, los mismos que me torturaban con cada beso, con cada palabra.

Sentí mi cuerpo incendiarse, mientras él tocaba mis piernas sin piedad, mientras acariciaba todo lo que alcanzaba debajo de mi vestido.

Un ligero gemido salió de mi boca cuando, sin ninguna dificultad, rompió las medias que tenía facilité un poco el trabajo, quitándome como pude los restos de las mismas. En el fondo lo agradecía, el calor en la habitación me estaba asfixiando.

Cómo si pensara lo mismo, Shaoran se quitó la playera de un jalón, aventándola a quien sabe dónde.

Y mierda, no podía importarme menos en dónde había quedado la playera.

De nuevo me tiré sobre él, con la imperiosa necesidad de acariciar, morder, hacer mío cada cacho de piel a la vista.

Tan entretenida estaba que no había previsto su próximo movimiento, hasta que sentí mi vestido levantarse a la altura de mis pechos. También me lo quite con prisa, no iba a dejar que lo rompiera para poder sacármelo.

Durante algunos segundos se quedó así, mirándome, con deseo. Las llamas en sus ojos lo delataban.

Aproveche la distracción y fui directo a mi próximo objetivo, desabotonando el pantalón y tratando de quitárselo. Más rápido que nada, Shaoran se deshizo de él, arrojándolo con todo lo demás.

Ahora fui yo la que se quedo en blanco. Podía notar entre sus piernas lo excitante de la situación, al tiempo que algo bajo mi vientre se humedecía.

Me regresó a la realidad con otro furioso beso. Yo ardía más que el propio infierno.

De inmediato sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda… o eso creí, hasta que sentí el broche de mi sujetador soltarse. Qué más daba, ahora más que nunca lo sentía como un estorbo.

Una vez que lo saque volando, algo de vergüenza llegó a mí bajo la mirada felina… me sentía como una presa, me miraba con hambre. Tan rápido como vino, se fue. Ya lo tenía encima de mí, quitándome la ultima prenda restante.

Una vez que lo logró, se separo un poco, mientras el ambiente asfixiante aumentaba. Me miraba de una forma animal, hipnotizante. Podía ver el mismo infierno en sus ojos. Podía oler las hormonas en el ambiente.

Mi excitación me estaba quemando, por lo que no tarde en jalarlo de nuevo a mí, atrapando sus labios, pegando nuestros cuerpos, quitándole el bóxer…

Antes de que lo lograra, la cabeza me dio vueltas de una forma alarmante. Una de sus manos me tenía atrapada, tocaba la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, torturándome de una forma deliciosa. No supe cuando había comenzado a jadear. Se llevo su tiempo, primero lento y luego rápido, salvaje de nuevo, disfrutando hacerme gritar.

Una nueva corriente de furia me recorrió: él no podía manejarme así, por lo que recuperando algo de movimiento, logré morder su cuello, lamiéndolo, intentando lastimarlo un poco.

-No juegues sucio, no quieres que te castigue…- dijo, cuando intenté yo introducir mi mano en su ropa interior.

Muy tarde, porque yo ya lo tenía en mi poder. Comencé a mover mi mano, al ritmo que él me tenía a mí, haciéndolo probar un poco de mi propio martirio. No supe cuando se quito el bóxer.

Duramos tormentosos minutos así, hasta que habló de nuevo.

-Para…- su voz me sonaba tan ronca, tan exquisita- Sakura, para… no voy a…

No tuve que terminar de decirlo, lo solté, mientras él me liberaba a mí también.

Lo vi levantarse, buscar algo en su cartera… condones. Agradecí su momento de lucidez.

En el siguiente momento lo tenía sobre mí, de nuevo. Su peso sobre mi cuerpo se sentía perfecto, su espalda envolverme y sus manos tocarme. Todo él era perfecto.

Lo sentí entrar, poco a poco… no podía, me estaba enloqueciendo, así que lo jale un poco por la cadera, sintiéndolo llenarme. Esta no era mi primera vez, y él lo sabía. Pronto tomó su ritmo, torturándome con movimientos lentos, acelerando y de nuevo bajando… Esto era inhumano, comencé a sentir que se me nublaba la vista, mientras me aferraba a su espalda, mientras besada su boca, casi al mismo tiempo en que lo sentí tensarse también.

No podía aguantar más de aquello….

-Shaoran…-fue lo último que dije, en un suspiro.

-Sakura…- fue lo último que dijo, antes de caer sobre mí, satisfecho.

Se levantó sólo para deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba. Regreso y ambos nos recostamos, agotados y sin hablar. Ambos sabíamos lo que había significado aquello.

Esa había sido nuestra furia consumiéndose.

Esa había sido nuestra confusión, encontrándose.

Esos habían sido nuestros instintos, dominándonos.

Esa, había sido la primera vez que tocábamos el cielo, juntos.

_Con qué hoy sólo serían el alcohol y tu ¿eh?_

Maldita conciencia.

Benditas hormonas.

* * *

_Hola..._

_Ahh, magnificas hormonas JAJA._

_Sean buenos y dejen un review ¿si? es el primer Lemon que escribo y siento que me no ah quedado del todo... Bueno, opinen, necesito saber._

_Espero seguir actualizando tan seguido, suerte y nos leemos pronto (:_


End file.
